All Grown Up Sequal to 'Is It Mine'
by Zandra135
Summary: The Sequal to Is It Mine, which shows Jay struggling to bring up his daughter Lily, who asks some questions which Jay doesn't want to answer. By the end Jay has a tough decision to make, stay in the mall with his new love or join Lily and an old flame.


Three years after losing his love, Ebony, Jay went into battle against the Technos. With his daughter safe in the country he knew he had to get some retribution, for his own sanity at least. The battle waged for months, with the Technos using every trick in the book to pull a victory. When it looked as if the city kids were about to lose, an unplanned attack by the Gaians caused the city kids to get the upper hand. With the battle in their grasp, the city kids launched a final attack, hitting the nerve centre of the Techno base, and rendering them weak. The Technos were driven out of the city, and the city kids had won the fierce battle, where many were lost. Only half of the Tribes, who once lived in the city, had survived. Of the Mall Rats Tai-San, Lex, Mouse and Salene survived the attack. As the eco's left, so did Amber and baby Bray, never to set foot in the mall again. Trudy, who had survived, stayed with the Mall Rats, along with Brady. During the war, her friendship with Jay had grown, and she wanted to be around him, no matter what. With such a feeble attack force, and many of the good fighters gone, the city began to create an elite army, incase the Technos ever tried to attack their city again. Jay, and his daughter Lily, made their way to the mall, and found a home with the Rats who dwelled within. Those events took place four years ago, and now, ten years after the virus had first stricken, the Mall Rats, small as they are, are again in control of the city, making sure the use of water and electricity is used wisely. Jay is the City Leader, and meets weekly with a council of Tribe leaders. The city is now a thriving community, unlike the city it once was before. The markets are fair and just, and the people who live in the city are no longer scared to walk the streets. The kids who first came to the city after the virus are now grown, and making the decisions for the future, decisions which will benefit the people, and their children, in the long run.  
  
"Daddy," Lily said, in a small voice. "Yes darling," Jay said, folding Lily's dress and putting it into the chest of drawers. "Tell me," she said. "Please." "Tell you what?" Jay asked with a laugh. "Do you want to hear about the war again?" Lily shook her head. "I want to hear about mum," she told him. Jay closed the drawer sharply. "Lily. Why must you do this to me?" He asked. He felt as if his heart was being tugged in many different directions. "You know how much it hurts me to talk about her." "But you never talk about her," Lily told him. "I just want to know what she was like." Jay sat on the edge of the bed, and let the memories drift over him. He remembered her perfect smile, her pearly white teeth, he remembered the scent of rose water which always seemed to emanate from her, day or night. Within a few minutes his memories had enveloped him, making him believe she was still with him, that the fateful day she had left him had been taken back, and that he was still by her side. "Dad?" Lily said, shaking him slightly. He snapped out of his trance and looked down at his girl. With her fair brown hair, and large light brown eyes. She was her mother over the back, and even just seeing Lily made Jay feel close to Ebony. He remembered her as a child, the one thing he could always rely on. ~Flashback~ Jay poured the water into the tub. The slowly guided his hand through the clear, tepid water. He looked at baby Lily, who was in her chair, gurgling away. He smiled as he lifted her up. "Promise me you'll never leave," he said, kissing her on the forehead. He slowly sat her in the shallow pool of water, and watched as the merriment washed over her. She splashed in the water, sending sprays onto Jay and soaking the floor. He smiled. Anything was worth her smile, he thought to himself. ~Forward a year~ Jay helped Lily to her feet and held onto her small chubby arms as she tried to walk. She steadied herself and Jay let go. She fell to the ground, bumping her knees. Jay moved, going to grab her, comfort her, but her eyes furrowed in concentration and she pulled herself up using the table. Jay watched in amazement, and then grabbed the camera that was sitting next to him on the floor. As Lily took her first step, Jay snapped away on the camera, getting every angle, every shot, every smile, of someone who had just completed their goal. Jay snapped away as Lily walked around the room. Then she stopped and plopped herself down by some toys. Jay smiled. "You'll never give up until you do it, will you. Just like your mother." ~~~ "We'll talk about it in the morning. Right now you need to go for some sleep. You have school in the morning, and you know how much Salene hates it when you're late." Lily nodded, and snuck down in the covers. Jay kissed her on the forehead, and walked to the door. "Night," they said at the same time, and laughed. Jay walked put of the room, and Lily turned to Brady who was sleeping soundly. She sighed. She was going to find out about her mum somehow, no matter what it took.  
  
Lily and Brady sat in the room which had become the school. At the moment only people who wanted to go to school did, and those people were only Lily, Brady, Rhoda, Tai-San and Lex's daughter and had been born a year earlier, and a girl none of them really knew. "At least you know who your dad is," Lily told her. "I don't even have a picture of my mum." "But you wouldn't want to know anything about your mum f she was anything like my dad. Mum says he was nice before the virus, but afterwards he became a mad man, killing people left and right." Lily looked at her friend. She couldn't believe someone so timid had a father like that. "I wouldn't care if my mum was bad or good. I just want to know who she is," Lily said, resting her head in her hand. "What was your mums name?" Brady asked. "Ebony. Why?" "I don't know," Brady said simply. "Just wondering." Brady was quite a bright child, but she wasn't always on the ball with everything. She seemed to take in everything slowly, but she had an excellent memory and could recall facts in a few moments. "Hey where is the casino?" Lily asked. "Sector 9. Across from the bar and the people selling perfume." "I think we should go on a little trip?" "Where?" Brady asked. Lily shook her head. "To the casino. I bet we can talk to people there about my mum. Plus I have twenty ems and if the don't answer our questions we could give them some ems...." "And then they'd answer them." Lily nodded. For a seven year old Lily was pretty smart. Her ability to grasp information was amazing, and she was pretty street wise. Her stubborn nature, which her dad often said she inherited from her mum, made her able to get what she wanted from life, with no setbacks. "Shouldn't we ask first?" Brady asked her. "No. After school we'll go. No one will know," Lily told her friend. Brady nodded, and the two started chatting about school as Salene walked in with Rhoda and the new girl.  
  
Brady and Lily sat on the swings in sector 7. "Are you ready?" Lily asked. Brady nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the mall and ask someone?" Lily shook her head. "They'll just say no. I know no one will let us go." "So why are we going?" Brady asked. "Because. I need to know about my mum. Everyone knows where they came from but me. And dad won't tell me a thing," she told Brady. Lily jumped down off of the swing, and adjusted her shimmery trousers. "Ok. But you owe me big time," Brady told her. "I'll give you my....daisy necklace that you like so much," Lily told her. Brady thought it over. "Ok. But I want the matching bracelet too," Brady said with a smile. "Deal," Lily told her as they walked out of the little gate.  
  
Jay sat next to Trudy in the café. Trudy was drinking a glass of water, as Jay ate an apple from the farm. "What do you hae to do today?" Trudy asked Jay. "Two meetings," Jay told her, his mouth full of green apple. "Nice," Trudy said, observing the apple juice dripping down Jay's chin. She wiped it away with a cloth. "Tribe leader day....you're favourite." "Yeah I just love it," Jay sad, dryly. "The Tribe leaders are up in arms about the army. Some have been acting bigger than they should be and they want them to know their place. I'll probably be gone the whole day fixing the mess." "You gotta do what you gotta do," Trudy said in a slang voice. Jay laughed. "Better go," he told her, standing up. She nodded, and pulled him back, kissing him. "Bye," she said. "Bye," he muttered as he walked away.  
  
Brady and Lily entered the casino with the heavy door shutting loudly behind them. They walked along the crowded entranceway and came to the large hall which had become the casino. Lily lead the way, almost dragging Brady along. "Come one, Brady. What are you scared of? Nothing will happen," Lily said, pulling hard on her sleeve. "Oh yeah? My mum told me the stories about this place. How a man called Top Hat owned the place and he was really crazy." "I've heard them too, but Top Hat isn't around anymore. He died of the virus," Lily told her friend, still pulling her through the mass of bodies. Brady shrugged, admitting defeat. Lily came to a stop at the bar in the casino, with Brady almost knocking into her. "Hi," she said to the bartender. "Hello little lady. What can I do you for?" He asked. "Well we need some," she started and leaned in. "Information," she said in a whisper. "Who about," the man said, whispering like she had. "My mum. Ebony," Lily told him. She watched as the mans face turned from a health pink glow, to a ghostly white. "Ebony?" He asked and Lily nodded. "You're Ebony's daughter?" She nodded again. "I never thought I'd hear her name again. Come through to the back." He pressed a button and a section of the bar arched up. Lily and Brady stepped through. "Hey Jim, cover for me," the man shouted, and his brother nodded.  
  
"The men who guard this city deserve a little leeway," Jay protested. "We agree. But they take everything for granted. There is such a thing as too much leeway," one of the leaders protested. They had been talking for hours and they still hadn't reached an agreement about the army. They had spent the hours talking, yelling, not talking, rationalizing, but still no one was happy. "Well what am I supposed to do?" Jay asked. "I tell them to stop it and they'll stop protecting the city. Which would you rather have? A few items or your lives." "But it's not just a few items, is it? They walk into our place and take anything and everything they want," another told Jay. Jay sighed. "Ok. Nero," he called to a guard standing outside of the building. Nero walked in. "Go and get Barrie," he said, talking about the leader of the army. "We need to sort this out." Nero went off. "That won't solve anything. He'll say his men need freedom," one said. "and we know the kind of freedom he means," another added. Jay sighed again, this was not working. He was only joking when he told Trudy he'd be out the whole day, not it looked like his prediction was coming true. "Just wait and see what he says. We need to sort it out rationally and logically," Jay told them and leaned back in the large leather chair."  
  
Lily and Brady sat in the back of the casino. The room was brightly decorated, with yellow walls and a light blue carpet. The room was completely mismatched furniture wise, but Lily had the feeling that that was the look the barman was going for. "Do you think he knows anything?" Brady asked. Lily shrugged. "He seemed pretty spooked when we mentioned her. It's hard to tell though." They sat there in silence until the barman came into the room. "So you're Ebony's daughter? Wow. I never saw you. All I saw was the tiny bump on your mothers stomach," he told her and Lily blushed involuntary. "So what's your name anyway? What did she decide on?" "Lily," she told him, leaning back in the soft sofa. Brady nudged her. "And this is my friend Brady." "Ah...Zoot's daughter. Let's just hope for the city's sake that you aren't anything like your father," he said and laughed. When they didn't respond he continued. "Just kidding. You father was a nice guy....before the virus anyway." Brady bowed her head, ashamed at the thought of what her father did. Lily looked at her friend and sighed. "So what's your name anyway?" "Me? My name?" "No the barman standing behind you," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "It's Bexley," he told her, and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm sick of waiting for him," Sunshine said, exasperated. They had been waiting for half an hour, if not longer, and Barrie still hadn't shown up. The others started to agree. "Just wait a little longer, Barrie will be here," Jay assured them. "Yeah along with a bottle," Jagger said frostily. "What are you talking about?" Jay asked. "Barrie is no drunk." "No more than the rest of them," someone muttered in the back. "Look I don't know what your problem is. These guys protect you are your families, and all you can do is moan and complain." "Protect us?" Kia asked. "There hasn't been an attack on this city for years, you know that Jay." "Oh and if there was one tomorrow could you defend the city? No. We need these guys. The only reason there hasn't been another attack is because of the..." Jay was cut off as Barrie walked into the room. "You wanted to see me, boss?" Barrie asked and Jay nodded. "Take a seat," Jay told him, and he did what he was told. "Now Barrie, the Tribes want to talk about your men. Some have been having a few problems..." "A few?" Jagger snorted. "A few problems and we want to come to a compromise." "What kind of problems?" "Well your men," Jay started. "Have been taking advantage, shall we say, of the local businesses. And by taking advantage I mean going in and taking whatever they like." "Look, boss, my men need space. If they don't have that they won't work." "Yes but there is space and then there is taking advantage of your position," Jay told him. Barrie nodded. "But what I am supposed to do? I may run the army, but they are their own people." "Well you better do something fast," Feather told him. "We Doves are traders, and if you don't sort them out, we'll leave and go to another city." "And the Wolves will be gone as well." "Put it this way," Rain said. "If you don't sort it out all of the traders will leave and the tribes will be all that's left. What kind of city is that to defend? No food...no anything." "Alright," Jay said, in a level tone. "Look how about we compromise?" "What does that involve?" Barrie asked. "Well I'll give your men ten extra ems a week, but they cannot do what they like anymore. They must stick to the rules...or they will be put into the cages." Barrie thought it over. He wasn't sure what his men wanted, but ten ems a week was ten ems a week. "Deal," Barrie said, shaking Jay's hand. The tribes began to talk between themselves, talk about the victory over the army. Jay sighed, at least everyone was happy.  
  
"So how do you know my mum?" Lily asked, taking a drink of water, from a small bottle Bexley had given her. "Your mother....I knew her before the virus. My brother and I both knew her. We were never exactly friends, but we talked a little, got along. We really became friends after the virus. We both had connections and we ended up doing a lot of business, especially when Zoot...." Bexley looked at Brady, who didn't seem to mind the reference to her father. "When Zoot died. At that time she was running the Locos. What a leader she was. She kept them in line. If it weren't for the virus, she'd probably have been in the army or something like that. Ebony sure knew her way around the city, knew every deal going down. I remember at the Tribe gathering at the...at the beach. Everyone knew who she was and pretty much did what she asked. She even scared the judges of the dance competition into letting the Loco dancer win. He wasn't the best and she knew it, but that didn't stop Ebony. She had a stake in the competition. Some slaves from what I can remember. A few Mall Rats....I think." Brady looked round sharply to Lily, who stared at her friend. "Do you know their names?" Brady asked. "Can't really remember...Dal and someone...Dal and a girl....I don't know, I just know that it was one of them." "Oh," Brady said, absentmindedly. "As you were saying..." Lily urged. "Oh, right. After that she joined the Mall Rats herself. They were the ones who found the cure to the virus. Ebony was with them when they did....I think she only joined the Mall Rats because she had a thing for Bray...always had, ever since she joined our school back in the day." "Bray?" Brady queried.  
  
Jay walked into the mall, exhausted. The tribe leaders had kept him at the meeting place for a while, while the celebrated. All Jay was asked to do was dance, which he did, a lot. By the time he got home, it was quite late, maybe ten thirty, he guessed, and he felt like his legs were about to fall off. Sunshine had danced non-stop, and wanted him to join her. He walked slowly, and almost painfully, up the stairs, and as he reached the top, he was greeted by an empty café. He sighed. He walked into the kitchen, and grabbed himself a snack and a bottle of water. He sat down at the table and began to eat. He took bite of his food, then felt his eyes beginning to get heavy. He sat his fork down, and fell asleep on the table.  
  
"Yeah. He was the leader with Amber. He was a ladies man. Everyone wanted him at some point." Brady smiled, remembering her mothers stories of brave Uncle Bray, and how he fought the Locos, the Chosen, and every other thing that rose against the city. "You were saying..." Lily urged again. "Right. Anyway Ebony stayed with the Mall Rats until the Chosen came. Then they had to move out of the mall. After the Chosen it was up hill. Everything was going well and the city was back on it's feet. That was until the Technos joined us. Pandemonium. First the light, then the water and then the game. They ruled the city. Ebony married Ram, at a private ceremony. Then she found out she was pregnant...." "Wait," Lily said quietly. "Does that mean what I think it means?" "What?" Brady asked. "That I'm Ram's kid....not Jay's?"  
  
Trudy walked into the café, and yawned. She spotted Jay straight away. She smiled, and walked over to him. "Jay," she said softly, then kissed him. Jay slowly opened his eyes. "Trudy?" He asked. His head slowly rose and he looked around him. "What am I doing in the café?" Trudy laughed. "You must have fallen asleep...after the meeting." Jay nodded, satisfied with the answer. Trudy looped arms with Jay's and helped him to his feet. "Time to get you to bed," she told him, and guided him to the room.  
  
The room began to swirl around Lily, her mind was running in all different directions, millions of thoughts began to dive into her mind. Daggers splashed into her heart as her whole world began to turn. She could hear voices, but she couldn't focus on them, she couldn't concentrate. She thought about the evil man Ram was, and didn't want to believe what was happening. A voice was bursting through her thoughts, getting louder. She recognised a word being repeated over and over again. She couldn't identify with the word. She felt two objects on a part of her body. She didn't know what the objects or what body part it was until she felt like she was being shaken. Her head came around, her awareness slowly coming back. She looked around her and saw Brady and Bexley with worried looks on her face. "Are you ok?" Brady asked. "Yes, yes." "What happened?" Brady asked. "Nothing. I was just thinking, in a world of my own." She said. "But you couldn't hear us," Bexley informed her. "It must have been a pretty deep world." Brady smiled. "Yeah. Deep. What were you saying?" "Oh right. Ram isn't your father. I asked Ebony straight out. She was sure that Jay was the, and could be, the only person who is your father." Lily let the words seep into her brain, relief walking over her, bringing a broad smile to her gloomy face. "Thank god," she mumbled to herself. "What?" Brady asked. "Nothing. Nothing." Brady nodded and Bexley continued. "Well when she found out she was pregnant she wanted to get out of the city. That's where good old Bexley came in. I got her all of the things she needed and put it all up at the farm. That's really the last I know of. There were rumours...but you know how they are." "Yeah," Lily said with a laugh. "What rumours?" "Well you know..." "No I don't know. That's why I asked." "Right. Well we know she got captured by the Technos a few days after you were born. Some said that they attacked the farm, taking her and leaving you and Jay. Others said that she went to the hotel, looking for a fight. The stories got mixed and they don't have an actual cause." "Well thanks, Bexley," Lily said, standing up. "Oh one more thing. What was she like, as a person I mean." Bexley looked at her and then at Brady. "Well she was always a wild child. She went off on her own, never listened to authority. But when she met your dad she settled. She became nicer and more happy. She was never happy. She may have acted it, but I know that she wasn't." Lily smiled, and tried to construct a picture of her mother. "Hey do you have any pictures? Of my mum I mean." "I don't....but I know where you could find some," Bexley told her. "The hotel has been shut for years but her room will still be there, and so will some of her things. There will still be pictures in her room. And there may be some posters in the hotel of her, when she was running for city leader." "Thanks. We'll make our own way out," Lily said. Brady stood up quickly, and they exited the casino. "Bye then," Bexley called after them. "Bye," Brady shouted back. Brady looked at her watch as the door to the casino closed behind them. "Oh no. It's half one." "In the morning?" Lily asked, and Brady nodded. "We are dead," Brady said as they hurried along the street. "Really dead."  
  
Lily and Brady entered the darkened mall. Brady was tugging nervously at the end of her top. "Where is everyone?" Brady whispered. "I don't know," Lily whispered back. "I think they've all gone to bed." "We've gotten away with it," Brady said lightly. "That's rich," Lily whispered, angrily. "We've been out most of the night and no one even checked on us?" "Does it matter? We'd be in trouble if they found out." Lily sighed in agreement as the two headed towards their rooms, conveniently allocated beside each other. "Want to sleep in my room?" Lily asked, as the trudged along. "Sure. It'll be fun...." Brady told her, then yawned. "If I wasn't so tired." Lily nodded in agreement. They walked in silence and began having a little conversation as the neared Lily's room. They talked about the facts they had learned in low voices, incase anyone heard them. Lily smiled as Brady reminded her of their outing, the next day, to either the farm where Lily and her father had lived in, or the hotel where her mother had spent a lot of time. Brady laughed as they entered Lily's room, but her laugh was cut off by Lily's ear-piercing scream. Brady turned to her and began to scream, just as shrilly and as loudly.  
  
Jay woke with a start. He looked around him, trying to get his mind focussed, and letting his eyes adjust to the dark. It took him a few seconds to register the scream which was cutting through the air. "Lily?" Jay said slowly, then jumped up. He grabbed a pair of trousers and started to put them on, as he ran. His feet slipped out from under him and he fell along the floor. The scream he heard was cut off sharply and he felt arms grab him and pull him to his feet. He turned around and came face to face with Lex and Tai-San. "What's the racket? Who's screaming?" Lex asked sleepily. "Lily....Lily and Brady," he said and hurried to their room. He finished pulling his trousers up as he reached the room door. He looked in and sighed at what he saw.  
  
Trudy sat on the bed, her arms crossed, a stern look on her face. "What's going on?" Lex asked, as he and Tai-San caught up with Jay. Minutes later Salene walked into the room. "Nothing," Lily said, sitting down next to Trudy. "Oh nothing is it?" Trudy asked. "I just caught these two wandering in here." "And?" Lex asked, and received a sharp jab from Tai-San. "Ouch." "Lex it's quarter to two in the morning," Trudy told him. "Is that all? Let them be, Trudy. The city is safe, no need to worry." "Ok Lex. I'll just take out Rhoda and walk around the streets with her." "Hold on a minute...." Lex said, getting up in arms. "So it's ok for my daughter, but not yours?" "Well If you kept your daughter in check...." "Why you...." "Guys," Salene said. "I think we should all go to bed. Let Trudy and Jay sort it out." Lex and Tai-San nodded and the three left the room. "Waking me up in the middle of the night," Lex muttered as he walked away. "Lily what were you doing out until this time?" Jay asked. "We just went for a walk. It was so boring in here." "A walk is fine, but staying out until this time is just ridiculous," Jay told her. "We didn't realise the time...." Lily said softly. "There's no need for excuses," Trudy said. "You are both grounded. Plus you have extra chores to do around the mall for a week." "Trudy..." "Jay they need to be punished," Trudy told him. "Now get to bed." The two didn't argue and climbed into their bed as Jay and Trudy walked away. When they were out of earshot Jay began to talk. "Isn't that a bit much?" Jay asked. "They are still young." "If they are old enough to stay out until this time, they are old enough to take the punishment," Trudy told him. "It's the only way they'll learn." "I guess so," Jay said, eventually. They walked into their rooms. "Night." "Night," Trudy said, halfway in the door.  
  
Lily dunked the yellow sponge into the pain of water, sending cascades of soapy bubbles down the sides. The job of washing the windows was long and boring, and she felt herself getting a little angry with it all. Brady looked at the water and sighed. She began to mop it up with a cloth, which lay half in and half out of the bucket. "She has no right to keep us in here," Lily said as she started on another window. "That doesn't mean that you have to spill water everywhere. You're jut giving us more to clean." "Correction," Lily told her. "I'm giving you more to clean." She chuckled. "We've only got two more to do. If you stop complaining it will go faster." "Yeah but then we have to clean the floors and then the café." "Haven't you ever seen Mary Poppins?" Brady asked, and Lily shook her head. "I watched it when I was little. Find fun in the task and it turns into a game." Lily rolled her eyes. "How likely is that?" "I know a game," Brady told her. Lily raised her eyebrows. "I'll clean the floors and you clean the café and whoever gets it done first wins." "Wins what?" Brady racked her brain. She couldn't think of anything. "A chocolate bar." Lily laughed. "There are none left." "None that you know about," Brady said in a mysterious voice. "You have a chocolate bar?" "You'll just have to wait and see," Brady told her. "Deal." Lily said and shook Brady's hand. Lily began furiously scrubbing the windows, she wanted chocolate, and would do anything to get it. "We'll meet at the fountain when we're finished," Brady told her, and Lily nodded.  
  
Brady sat at the fountain, facing the stairs. She couldn't believe how gullible Lily was. She didn't have any chocolate, but knew that her friend would fall for it. She wouldn't normally do that to her best friend, but she had, had enough of Lily's constant moaning. What Lily didn't know about their bet was that Brady had gotten up early to start their chores, and she had finished the floors before Lily had gotten up. Brady sat there, staring at the steps, waiting for Lily to come down them. She wasn't disappointed. Minutes later Lily came down the steps, and expectant look on her face. The look crumpled as soon as she saw Brady. "No way," she said, as she came down the last few steps. "You cheated." "Would I do that?" Brady asked. "Guess not," Lily said with a sigh.  
  
Three days later Lily and Brady sat, tidying their rooms. They had already finished Brady's room, which had been quite clean anyway. Now the task was Lily's room, which wasn't going so well. "You really should be cleaner," Brady told her, throwing a sock into a large pile of dirty clothes. "Why?" Lily asked. "I know where everything is this way." They continued to work until Lily sat on the bed and sighed. "I hate being cooped up in here," she moaned. "Well it's our own fault," Brady reminded her. "No way. Look we are the new young. Teenagers are considered middle aged, people in their twenties are old so we have to take on some responsibility. We should be allowed to pick and choose when we come in. The streets are safe anyway. What's going to happen? Are we going to be talked to death?" Brady laughed but Lily kept a straight face. "We found out some information about my mother, and I want to find out more. We need to go to the hotel." "Well we can't until next week." Lily stood up. "That's what you think." She walked to the door and then turned back to Brady. "Coming?" "Where?" "To the hotel. I can't wait to find out about her." Brady stayed seated and Lily walked away. With a sigh Brady stood up. "Wait for me," she said, and hurried along to catch her friend.  
  
Lily and Brady stared up at the hotel. The boarded windows looked down at them, like eyes, watching, waiting. One board was hanging off, the wood worn and falling apart. It had been abandoned for years and an eerie vibe was floating off of it. When she was younger, but only by a couple of years, Jay had told her that the people decided to close the hotel, that they didn't want a reminder of the Techno's terror hanging over them. Lily understood then, but now, standing there, she could see the potential in the hotel. If travellers were looking for a place to stay, the hotel would make an ideal place. Ems, food, clothes even batteries could be exchanged for a room. "Are we going in?" Brady asked, a quiver in her voice. Lily turned to her. Fear was showing on her face, she didn't want to go in, but would for her friend. "Yeah." Lily walked over to the door and sighed when she saw a large lock. The lock, which once shined golden like the sun, was bathed in rust. Even the rust couldn't help them brake the sturdy lock. Lily turned to Brady, who had a smile on her face. "Oh well," she said, cheerily. "We can't go in. Shame." Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh don't worry. There'll be another way." Brady's face dropped, and Lily walked around to the side of the building. Lily smiled when she saw a door, almost hanging completely off of it's frame. She turned to Brady, the smile still on her face. "We're in," she said, and entered the door.  
  
Lily stepped into the corridor and gagged. A musty smell hung in the air, and it was clinging to her throat. "Yuk," she said hoarsely, as Brady stepped in behind her. Lily looked around, letting her eyes get adjusted to the dark. Cobwebs hung from every corner and she knew spiders would be lurking in the dark. Lily opened the pocket of her yellow jacket and took out a torch. She looked at it before clicking it on. "This place is a dump," Brady said as the light illuminated sectors of the wall and floor. They started to walk, not knowing where they were headed. Lily flashed the torch over the walls, looking for the posters Bexley had been talking about. They came to a door quickly and went in. Computers were scattered everywhere. The desks were broken and lying in pieces. "I guess this was the control room we are always hearing about," Lily said and Brady nodded. Brady picked up a keyboard and tossed it back to the ground. Lily walked over to a big panel on the wall where the monitors were. Some had been smashed, but some screens were perfect. "Surveillance?" Brady asked. Lily shrugged. She had heard about the surveillance system, but she wasn't sure that this was it. "Let's keep moving," Lily said and the walked out of the door they came in. They continued along the corridor until they came to another. Brady was the one to make a move, and entered the room. Minutes later she came back out. "It's just a computer room. Well.....another one anyway." They moved on.  
  
They had been going in and out of rooms for the good part of an hour, and there were still more to go. "We're never going to find it," Lily said. "Don't start," Brady told her. "You dragged me here, when I didn't want to come, and I'm probably going to get into even more trouble than I was in. So we are not leaving here until we find something." Lily smiled at Brady, she could always count her friend to keep her going. "Let's go," Lily said. She pushed open the door she was nearest to and walked in. Lily looked around her at the burgundy walls and the large bed. Brady went immediately to work. Half way through the hunt Brady had realised that the lights would work, and that meant the computers would work. They hadn't needed the torch anymore, but the sight with the lights on was usually ghastly. Brady turned on the computer to see if there was any information on it, and Lily began to rifle through the drawers. She could hear Brady typing on the keyboard as she pulled another drawer out. This one was full of mens trousers, and Brady began to pull them out. There were a lot, so she gave up and shoved her hand deep into the bottom of the drawer, feeling a square of paper. She began to pull, trying to get it out from under the tangle of clothes. She could feel the paper tare and started to pull it more gently. She finally wrestled it out and looked at the piece of slightly browned paper. It had been folded carefully into squares. She began to unfold it, square by square. When she was finished she stared in amazement at the page. "Oh my god," she said. "What?" Brady asked still typing furiously at the computer. "Look," Lily said simply. Brady stood up and walked over to her. She showed the paper to Brady. "Oh," Brady said, simply. "My mum was so beautiful," Lily said, holding the poster of Ebony in her hand.  
  
Lily carefully folded the paper back up and slipped it into her pocket. She looked in a mirror as she passed. She noticed that she had her mothers skin, her mothers hair, her mothers eyes. She slowly stopped looking at her reflection and sat on the table next to Brady. "Fins anything?" Lily asked. "Well I think this was Ram's room. The one who married your mother. I have found a diary of his, but I can't get into it. There are too many codes. You've just got to wonder what he wrote," Brady said, a thoughtful expression on her face. Lily rolled her eyes. "Can you find anything he did write?" Lily asked. "No. Everything is encoded." "Then tell me how you know that this is his room." "It says so as the title of his diary. 'Ram's Diary'," she read out loud to Lily. "Very smart," she said, sarcastically. Brady smiled. "Thank you." "Let's keep looking. I want to find my mum's room before the parental units know we are gone." "Parental units?" "I heard Lex saying it," Lily said with a laugh. "I thought it sounded funny." It was time for Brady to roll her eyes, which she did in full view of Lily. "Let's just go," Brady said as she stood up.  
  
Lily walked into another room and switched the light on. The room was instantly bathed in a soft glow. The room was like most of the others except the walls were purple and has silver spirals on them. Brady entered the room as Lily stepped further in. Brady was the first to notice it. The first to notice that the room was different. She was also the first to notice the photo which sat on the night stand. The photo was of Ebony and Jay. Ebony was wearing a wedding dress and Jay a blue suit. Lily was astatic. They had finally found it. They had finally found Ebony's room.  
  
Brady picked up the jacket which was attached to the hook on the door, in Ebony's room. "Maybe this was your mothers," she said handing the jacket to Lily. Lily took the jacket and held it, almost hugging it. She slipped her own jacket off and her mothers on, but it was slightly too big for her. "I'm going to keep it anyway," she said and held in her hand. Brady walked over to the dressing table and opened the top drawer. It was full of perfume and make up. "Hey look," Brady said and Lily walked over. "Do you want me to do your make-up like your mum's?" Lily nodded eagerly. Brady began to pull out the make-up equipment and set to work.  
  
Lily and Brady left the hotel, both carrying a few items Lily had taken of her mothers. She had her jacket, the picture and some jewellery, while Brady had a few trinkets which Ebony had left. Lily was sporting a dark purple stripe over her eyes and a bright red flame on her forehead. She felt closer to her mother already. "How are we going to explain this when we go in?" Brady asked. "No one will be back from the market yet. And my dad will be at the farm seeing Ryan and Jo. Everyone will be gone, and we can sneak back in." "What about all of this stuff?" "Say we found it in the shops." "And your new found make-up?" "We'll just say that you decided that I needed jazzing up and you came up with this. Totally of your own design. And if they ask you were you got it, say that you saw a poster once and you liked the design." Brady seemed satisfied with the answer and the walked along, heading for the mall.  
  
Trudy sat on the steps of the mall, and watched as Lily and Brady walked in, laughing and joking with each other. When the saw Trudy, they immediately stopped talking. Trudy gasped when she saw Lily, Ebony's jacket in her hand, and the same make-up as her too. It took a few seconds for Trudy to talk, but she managed. "You two were not allowed out of the mall. Where have you been?" "We just needed air," Lily told her. "Air? There is air in here isn't there?" "Fresh air," Lily retorted. "Look what part of stay in the mall don't you kids understand?" Lily mulled it over. "The don't part." "Don't be smart with me, young lady. You are both grounded until further notice. Plus you have extra duties for a month," Trudy told them, her voice raising. "You can't tell me what to do," Lily said. "Oh yes I can. Get to your room," Trudy shouted at Lily. "No," Lily said, still standing at the bottom of the stairs. Trudy got up and grabbed Lily by the arm. "You'll do what I say. So get to your room." She began to drag her along. "Leave me alone," she told Trudy, and pulled free. "You're not my mother," she screamed at Trudy and ran off. Brady looked shocked at Lily's outburst and looked off in the direction that she had run. She then looked at her mother, who looked as if her heart had just crumpled. Trudy slowly sat down on the stairs a shocked looked on her face.  
  
Jay came into the mall, laughing and talking with Mouse. They were talking about nothing in particular, but finding it funny all the same. They stopped as they reached the other side of the fountain. "Hey Trudy, Brady," he said, before noticing the look on Trudy's face. Mouse took the hint and headed in the direction of her room, as Jay sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" "It's Lily." Jay's brow ruffled. "What has she done now?" "She's gone," Trudy said. "What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Jay asked. "She went out. When she came back I told her to go to her room. She refused. Said I wasn't her mother and ran out." "Why didn't you stop her?" Jay asked and leapt up. "There was one more thing," Trudy said, ignoring him. "She...she had Ebony's jacket. And she had her face done up like Ebony's," Trudy motioned to her forehead. "Had the flame and stripe." "What?" Jay asked, and sat down. "Where did she get that?" "Brady did it for her. Said she saw the design on someone and thought it'd look good on her." "We need to find her," Jay said, not moving. They sat there, silently, thinking of Ebony.  
  
Lily lay in the bed, the covers wrapped protectively around her. They think I'll be back tomorrow, she said to herself. But I won't. I know what day it is tomorrow, but I'm not going anywhere. She pulled the covers up further, to her chin, and looked around the hotel room. She imagined that her mother was with her, laying beside her, talking to her. Talking about girl things, talking about boyfriends and crushes. At eight Lily thought she was too young for a first crush, but she thought that Lex was the nicest man on the planet. Her father said she was too young for boys, but she was the new young. I'm old enough to have a boyfriend, she said to herself, like Mouse can get married if she wanted. She yawned and then rubbed her eyes. She looked out at the stars in the sky and yawned again. She turned over in the bed, so that she was facing the door, and let her eyes fall to their resting place. Minutes later she was fast asleep and dreaming of her mother.  
  
Jay rushed into the mall. He was met by Tai-San. "Well?" She asked. "Not a sign," he said and sighed. "It's too dark to go out and look for her now." "She'll come back. If not we'll find her," Tai-San said, in a soothing tome. "But what if she doesn't...what if we don't. I want her here, now. I have a present and everything for her. Why did she leave?" "No one can answer that, but her." "I wish I could," Jay said. He sat down on the steps, Tai-San following him. "Maybe you should do the obvious thing," Tai-San told him. "What? I have been out and looked for her." "No. Brady. Only Brady knows where they went yesterday. Only Brady knows her well enough to tell you where she might have gone." Jay lit up. He hugged Tai-San. "Thank you thank you." He stood up and ran in the direction of Brady's bedroom.  
  
"Why won't you tell me, Brady?" Jay asked, exasperated. "I have we were just out for a walk." "To where?" "I don't know-sector nine." Jay sighed. This had gone on for at least an hour and he wasn't getting anywhere. "Brady you don't seem to understand how important this is. Lily is on the streets. You don't know what could be happening to her. Now if you know where she is I want to know. The streets are very dangerous." "Dangerous? Since when?" "Since always," Jay said, sighing again. "I'm going to give you a final chance to tell me, Brady. If you don't, and I go out and find Lily, dead, it'll be on your head." "The hotel," Brady blurted out immediately. We were there. She wanted to find out about Ebony." Brady shook her head. She couldn't believe she had just fallen for Jay's scare tactics. "Thanks," he said, and ruffled her long blonde hair. He walked away as she collapsed onto the bed.  
  
Lily looked around her, and saw a single flash. Her eyes widened and she looked around, still trying to find where the flash came from. Then she saw it. Then she saw her. She saw her mother. Sitting on a chair. She smiled and opened her arms. Lily rushed forward and her mothers accepting arms clasped around her. Lily began to cry. "Why are you crying?" She asked, in a soothing voice. "I missed you," Lily spluttered. Ebony pulled away and Lily looked at her. "Don't you understand?" "Understand what?" Lily asked, wiping the tears that had began to trickle down her cheeks. Ebony smiled then shook her head. "I never wanted you." "What?" "You think I wanted a thing like you?" She asked spitefully. "I carried you for nine months and all you cause me was pain. Pain. That's why I left. Not because the Technos took me. Because of you." Lily's eyes widened and tears of sadness began to flow in the place of tears of happiness. "Why are you saying this?" "Because it's true."  
  
Lily woke up and screamed when she saw a face directly above her. "Daddy," she said and clasped her arms around his neck. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, but she couldn't say. The tears were flowing too fast, and the words stuck harshly in her throat. "Sshh, baby, sshh." "She said she didn't want me. That all I ever caused was pain," she managed to choke out. "Who?" "My mum, Ebony." "When?" "In...in my dream. She said that's why she left. The Techno's didn't take her. She left because of me." Jay rubbed his daughters back. "Don't be silly. It was just a dream," he said in a soothing voice. Lily let go. "Really?" She asked and Jay nodded. "Are you ready to come back to the mall?" He asked. "Aren't you mad?" "No," he told her, in the same soothing voice. "I'm just glad you're ok." She looked into his eyes and saw that his fear was gone, that he was telling the truth. He was glad to have her back. "I'm ready," she said, and got out of the bed. She pulled Jay to the door and half pushed him out. When he was in the corridor, she turned around and took one last look at the room, before turning around and closing the door.  
  
Lily and Jay walked silently through the streets. Barely a soul passed them as the headed back to the mall. Jay wanted to speak up several times to his daughter. Ask her why she went, why she was wearing Ebony's make- up, and how she landed herself in the hotel, sleeping in Ebony's room, sleeping in Ebony's bed. He didn't know why but he kept silent. He couldn't tell whether he was afraid she'd run away again or afraid of the answer.  
  
Lily wanted to talk to her father as they walked along the cold, uninhabited streets. She wanted to tell him why she ran away, how she had found picture of her mother, and by wearing the same markings that she felt closer to her, and most of all she wanted to ask why he never talked about her. She didn't, though. As they walked through the streets, the silence between them seemed to be bringing them closer. Lily didn't want to break the silence, or the closeness, so she simply walked along, thinking her thoughts.  
  
Lily held her dad's hand as she walked up the mall steps. Her father insisted on feeding her, despite her efforts. She turned around as she reached the top step and her heart fluttered, as a boy walked in, followed by an older woman. Her heart began to beat faster as her dad pulled her away.  
  
"Dad," Lily said, still looking in the direction of the boy. "I told you you're having something to eat." "Dad," she repeated, and tried to pull him round. He sighed and turned around. "What?" "A boy just walked in and a woman too." She said simply. "Well why didn't you say?" Lily looked at him. Jay let her go and walked to the top of the stairs. He looked over the balcony and smiled at who he saw. "Amber! You're back!"  
  
Amber sat in the café, surrounded by the welcoming committee. Jay had woken the Mall Rats when he saw Amber, but not before giving her a hug. Lily and Brady had taken Bray on a tour of the mall, as the adults chatted. "So where have you been?" Salene asked. "Everywhere," Amber said, taking a sip of water. "Not being rude, but why did you come back?" Mouse asked. "We were just in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd drop in, see how you're all doing." "Bray looks like his father," Trudy said. His long light brown hair was the copy of his fathers. He had the same face too, one which everyone knew, would be a heartbreaker, just like his father's. "Did you ever find Bray?" Jay asked. Amber smiled. "I found him." "Really?" Trudy asked. Amber nodded. "We were up the coast. We found him in an old Techno facility. He was looking after some kids. They all came with us and joined the Gaians." "So where's Bray now?" Salene asked. "Back at the camp. We had a little run in with an unfriendly tribe, and he's sleeping it of." "You should bring him to see us," Salene said. "Maybe," Amber mumbled.  
  
Lily, Brady and Bray sat in Lily's room. "Do you like the mall?" Brady asked her cousin. Bray made a face. "Not really. I don't like concrete. I like to be outdoors," Bray told them. "I love the city. Busy and full of energy," Lily informed them. "Me too," Brady agreed. "My mum said that we used to live with the eco's, but I wouldn't like to go back." "It's a good place," Bray said defensively. Lily looked at Brady and raised her eyebrows. She liked the look of the new boy, even more than the handsome Lex. On a plus side, he was only a year older than her, not the fourteen years that Lex had on her. "So how long are you and Amber staying?" Lily asked him. He shrugged. "Don't know. A day, maybe two." "Good. You'll be here for the celebration tomorrow." Lily told him. "What celebration?" Brady asked. "Don't you start," she warned her friend. "If you've forgotten...I'll....I'll...." "I haven't," Brady said. "What celebration?" Bray asked sincerely. "You'll see," Lily said. She looked down at her watch. "Time for bed. Do you want to stay with me?" "Yeah," Brady said. "I'll go and get my things." Bray looked at them both. "Are you serious?" He asked. "What?" Lily asked. "It's half eleven at night," he told them. "We know that," Brady told him. "And you guys are going to bed?" "What part of: 'It's half eleven', did you not understand?" Lily asked. "I'm allowed to stay up to whenever I want." "So?" Brady said, walking out of the room. Bray shook his head. "Night," he said walking out. "What a pompous...worm," Lily said to herself. "I get to stay up to whenever I like," she imitated. "Blah!"  
  
Lily woke up and yawned. She looked to the side, where Brady should have been, but found the bed empty. She yawned again and stood up. She wiped her eyes, sleepily. She looked around the room. She saw her clothes, on a pile, on the floor. She scrambled up and started to get ready.  
  
Lily walked up the stairs, heading to the café. She hadn't seen anyone on the journey from her room, not even her father, not even Brady. She reached the top of the steps and found the outside tables of the café empty. She sighed. "Where is everyone?" She asked out loud. All at once people started to pile out from the kitchen of the café. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed at her, and Salene held out a cake as the others held presents. A large smile plastered to Lily's face as her friends surrounded her.  
  
Lily lay on her bed, in her room. She was trying to get over all of the food she ate, which wasn't easy. She must have eaten six times her food ration and she couldn't be bothered to move. He presents were sitting next to her, except the necklace her dad had given her, which was around her neck. She picked up a pair of trousers, that Trudy had given her, when Bray walked in. He walked over and sat at the bottom of her bed. She sat up and crossed her legs. "Happy birthday," he said to her. "Thanks." "I didn't know it was your birthday today until Brady told me this morning. So It took me a while to get you this," he said, and produced a box from his trouser pocket. He handed it to her. "Aw thank you," she said and smiled. He smiled back. She lifted the lid of the box and pulled the contents out. "Oh my god. It's beautiful." She slipped the ring onto her finger and stared at it. It was gold, with three bands, which twisted into each other, like branches on a tree. "I didn't know if you'd like it," Bray told her. "I just saw it, thought it was nice, and got it for you. You like?" "I love it," she said, still looking at it. She turned to him and gave him a hug. She let go. "Thank you." Bray smiled, his fathers smile. "Your welcome." He stood up and walked to the door, he turned round and smiled at her, before leaving the room. Lily looked at her ring one more time, before looking at the door. "Maybe he's not so bad," she murmured to herself.  
  
Lily sat by the fountain, thinking of something to do. Brady was helping Tai-San with dinner and she was bored. As she sat there, Bray made his way around the fountain and sat beside her. "What you doing?" Bray asked. "Thinking of something to do," she told him. "Want to go fro a walk in the forest?" He asked her. "Sure," she said with a smile. He stood up and stretched his hand out, helping her up. "I'll just go and tell my dad." She started up the stairs, with Bray following.  
  
"I can't believe you got us lost," Lily said as she ducked under a branch. "We're not lost," Bray insisted. "We just don't know where we are." "Aka we're lost." "Ok. We're lost." "You live here. How could you get us lost?" "I'm 10, that's how." "I'm 9 and I know every spot in the city," she told him, as she held a branch up with her hands. "Look I don't stay here all the time. We move." "Move where? The moon?" She turned around to face him. "We're going to be stuck here forever. We'll have to live...." She was cut off as Bray pulled her close and began to kiss her.  
  
Jay sat talking to Amber. They were in the café, talking about old times, old hard times. Amber took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "It's good to be back," she told him. "It's good to have you back," he said back. Amber smiled and looked at the clock. "It's a bit late. Where are the kids?" "Oh Lily came and told me that they were going to the eco camp," Jay told her. "I guess they decided to stay there." Jay nodded. "So have you guys seen any evidence of the Technos on your travels?"  
  
Lily awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She looked around her, getting her bearings. She turned and came face to face with Bray, who was still sleeping, with his arm wrapped around her. She yawned. She was glad that it was daylight. Maybe now they could find their way home. She yawned again. She and Bray had stayed up for a good portion of the night, talking about their pasts and telling stories which were funny then, but not as funny now. Lily sat up, gently pushing Bray's arm off of her. She needed to move, get the blood circulating again. She stood up, as slowly and quietly as she could, and began to walk. She needed time to think.  
  
The silence was deafening. The silent people, the silent mall, the silent silence. Lily wanted Bray to talk, but he wouldn't. Bray wanted her to talk, but she didn't want to initiate it. Lily walked up the steps, as Bray went to Brady's, now his, room. Lily found Brady sitting in the café and smiled as she walked up the steps. "Where have you been?" Brady asked. "It's a long story," Lily replied.  
  
Amber and Jay sat at the fountain. They were still talking, catching up on. "I haven't asked yet, but I thought I would," Amber told him. "Why does Lily's markings match Ebony's? Did you show her a picture?" "No. I'm still not sure. Brady did it for her, but I don't know where she got the design." "Have you asked her?" "No," Jay admitted. "I'm afraid she'll run off again. Run away for good." Amber nodded. She'd had her own hands full with Bray until his father came back. "Maybe it's for the best. Old memories die hard."  
  
"Why?" Brady asked, bewildered. They had been talking about Lily's adventure for ten minutes and she had finally gotten to the kiss. "I don't know. It's not like he said. He just....did it." Brady thought things over in her head. "Was it good?" "I don't know," Lily told her. "It's not like I have anyone to compare him with, is it? It was nice though."  
  
Jay saw Lily turning a corner and ran to catch up to her. A few seconds later, he fell into step beside her. "How were the eco's?" Jay asked. "Oh you know. Fine for a holiday, not for a life," Lily said, nonchalant. Jay laughed. "It's not bad. If it wasn't for the war, we'd still be living on the farm. Just me and you." "Then I wouldn't have met Brady, or Lex or Tai-San or...or...." "Don't worry about it. You have, so be happy." Lily nodded. "Dad. One day, can I go to the farm...with Brady?" Jay mulled it over. "I guess," he said, after several seconds. "Why?" "No reason," Lily lied. She wanted to see if anything else of her mothers was in the old farm. "You'll have to ask Ryan and Joanie if you can have a look around, but I don't think they'll mind." Lily smiled. Maybe her mother kept a diary. Maybe something of hers was still there. She'd soon find out.  
  
Two days later Amber and Bray were packed and ready to leave. Lily was glad to see them go, well Amber anyway. She hated how Amber had taken hr father away, even if it was only for a few days. Lily herself had only seen her father a few times over the time Amber had stayed, and every time she saw her father, his tag-along was with him. Bray was a different story. When he first arrived, Lily was sure that she'd dislike him. He was arrogant, pompous and a huge brag. Then they got to talking and Lily found him funny, nice and even charming. They had become friends, since the night in the forest. She would miss him and hoped he'd come back the next time he was in town, minus his mother. Amber and Bray stood next to the fountain, with all of the Mall Rat in front of them. Everyone was bidding goodbye to Amber and Lily walked over to Bray. "See you soon, yeah?" Lily asked. "Next time I'm in your neck of the woods," Bray said softly, with a tiny chuckle. "I'm already looking forward to it." Bray dropped his bag and opened his arms. Lily walked straight into them. Their hold lasted for hours, well that's what it felt like to Lily. "See you later, kid," Bray whispered into her ear. "See you soon," she said lightly. Bray let go and smiled at her. Within a second he had his bag picked up and was standing next to his mother. He turned to her and smiled again. Before she knew it they were walking out of the door and Lily was saying bye. "Bye Bray," she said softly and waved to thin air.  
  
Lily woke up early, ready to face the day and her next 'adventure'. She had persuaded Brady to come with her to the farm and Trudy was allowing them to go, well allowing Brady. Lily grabbed her bright green leggings and pulled them on. Her dark blue skirt was next, clipping it around her waist, she did a twirl to make sure it stayed in place. She pulled her blue low cut top from her drawer and struggled into it. She looked at the results in the mirror and smiled. She always thought that she looked like the earth, green grass, blue rivers and a nice blue sky. She sat down on her bed and pulled on her chunky black boots with the little silver buckles. Her hair was next and she felt like a change. Her locks, which usually lay around her back, were pulled up into two high bunches. She added flowers and bands to finish her new hair-do. She was about to leave when she turned around. She grabbed her purple jacket with it's green swirls and slung it over her shoulder. She was ready.  
  
When Lily and Brady set off for the farm, they had no idea what was going to happen. Brady had try to tell Lily that the new tenants would have thrown out any old things they came across, but Lily was persistent. She would find something, no matter what.  
  
Lily knocked on the farm door. They had walked quickly, and had made the journey in extra time, giving them a lot longer to hunt around. A girl, Joanie, Lily guessed, opened the door and smiled at the strangers. "Can I help you?" She asked. She was wearing a pair of brightly coloured trousers and a light blue top over it. Her face was just as colourful, with flowers at the corners of her eyes. Lily noticed that they had similar hair, but the girls appeared to be longer. "We were looking for Ryan," Lily said politely. The girl nodded. "Ry," she called into the hall. A boy, around her fathers age, maybe a little younger came to the door. "Yeah?" He enquired, putting his arm around the girls waist. "These girls are here to see you." Ryan turned around to them. His messy blond hair was short, but not too short and moved in time with him. "What can I do you for?" He asked, and the girls laughed. "Hi, I'm Jay's daughter, Lily. I was wondering If I could look around for some of my mothers things..." Lily turned to Brady. "If you haven't thrown them out." Ryan looked at Joanie. "No we haven't thrown anything out," he said eventually. "Sure you can have a look." Ryan motioned for them to come in. When they were safely over the doorstep, Joanie shut the door with a quiet bang.  
  
Lily and Brady sat in the attic of the farm, sorting through a lot of items. As far as Lily could see, it was all rubbish, but Brady had persuaded her to sort through it all. "There's nothing here," Lily complained. "There must be something," Brady said, lifting a book and throwing it over her shoulder. "Did you see the way they looked at each other? There is something here." Lily sighed. Maybe she was right. She had seen the weird look that had passed between the two, but thought that it was because they had shown up, out of the blue, and asked if they could search their house. Lily looked at a large pile of books in front of her. 'I guess I'll start these,' she thought to herself.  
  
Lily looked at the pile in front of her. She was down to only six books. She looked at the pile, closed her eyes and grabbed one. She looked at it, turning it over in her hands. When she saw the front she knew she had reached the jackpot. 'Diary.'  
  
Lily continued to stare at the book. She wanted to read it, find out about her mother, but she knew that she wouldn't want anyone reading her diary, her innermost thoughts. Lily slowly flipped the book open to the front page. In delicate writing her mother had written, 'Property of Ebony Cassie. Do NOT Read.' Lily made a decision. She wanted to find out about her mother, and this was going to be the only way. She flipped to the first diary page and began to read.  
  
'Dear Diary. I don't know why I'm starting this, I can never keep diary's up. I guess I should start by saying that this diary is a present from my parents. A sort of you get this and you don't complain about moving thing. The jokes on them. I want to move. Move away from this sad little town with the sad little people. I used to love it here. Good friends, a great boyfriend a happy life. Then the bombs hit. Java and Siva came home from school. Home for good. Just because they got expelled from boarding school-why couldn't they be sent to another? They started going to my high school, stealing my friends and my life. Then Java decides how fun it would be to go after Scott. How dare she? The worst thing is he fell for it. When we move it's going to be different. I will disband myself from them. Make my own friends, a better lot than I had here anyway. I should go. We're getting together with the Thompson's for a farewell dinner. Farewell? More like good riddance. Ebony.'  
  
Lily snapped the book shut. She didn't even know that her mum had sisters. She had heard the names before, Java and Siva, but she had never been told that they had been related. I'll read the rest later, she said to herself, as she popped the book in one of the large pockets on her jacket. "I think I found what we're looking for," Lily told Brady. "Coming?" Brady looked up from a book she had been looking through nd nodded. They both jumped down from the hatch and walked down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, just outside of the living room, Lily stopped, and waved Brady to.  
  
"I don't want the Mall Rats finding anything out," they heard Ryan say. "What will they find out? That you're back? And have been for almost four years? They'll be happy," Joanie told him. Ryan shook his head. "Not after they find out what I did." "You had to. To survive." "Survive? No I didn't. Anything would have been better than what I did." "It was either her life or yours. You didn't even know who the Technos would pick." Ryan shook his head again. "I knew they'd pick Ellie," he said sadly. Lily turned wide eyed to Brady before walking in the living room. "That's us leaving now. We didn't find anything," Lily said a little too cheerfully. "Maybe we'll find something in the hotel. Thanks for letting us look around." Joanie and Ryan stood up, as Lily and Brady walked to the door. "Hope you find something useful there," Joanie said. "Bye then," the girls said together. "Bye," came the chorus from Ryan and Joanie. They opened the door and the girls bolted along the path and out of the gate. As they reached the top of the hill they slowed down. "What was that all about?" Brady asked. Lily raised her eyebrows. "Don't know," she said simply, "but I don't want to go back there again." Both girls shivered before walking slowly down the other side of the hill.  
  
Lily lay in bed, reading her mother's diary. She had her small, but effective flashlight, positioned on the text as she continued to read.  
  
'Dear Diary, This new place is pretty cool. A bit boring, but pretty cool. Nice looking boys, a few girls I could become friends with and the mall isn't too bad. The best thing about this place is Java and Siva. They are taking a back seat so I get to have fun. And in my book fun equals boys. One in particular. Bray. He is a basketball star and he is the cutest. He is the most popular guy in school. I could use that to my advantage. There is only one problem. Trudy. She's a too nice girl who seems to have everything going for her. She and Bray are close, she's popular and she's out to make Bray hers. Shame Bray has eyes for me. Martin, Bray's brother, seems to have a thing for Trudy and a large jealousy thing for Bray, the older brother. I'm glad my wonderful sisters and I don't have that going on. I'd better go now, before I am sick. Ebony.'  
  
Lily closed the book and looked at her watch. The dial read '01:16' and Lily yawned. She put the book down next to her bed and slunk down under the covers. She yawned for a second time before turning over to face the wall. She stared at it for a few moments before falling into a dream- filled sleep.  
  
Lily woke up and yawned. Rubbing her eyes, she turned to the clock beside her table. It was only 11 and she still had a while until school. She sat up slowly and reached for her own diary. She began to write.  
  
Dear Diary, Reading my mum's words makes me feel close to her. It gives me an insight into her thoughts. I'd hate to have you read, diary, but I don't think my mum will mind, being in heaven and all. I guess I should talk to my dad about the diary, but he'll tell me to stop reading and give it back. I'm going to read more. Later. Lily.  
  
Lily signed the page slowly and closed the red book. It was time to get down to some serious reading.  
  
Lily sat in her favourite spot, still reading the diary. She had read up to the virus and now she was starting to read about Zoot. She had heard some Mall Rats talking about him, but she had never heard about him, about his personality. She moved, so that she was comfortable, and began to read.  
  
'Dear Diary, Trudy has gone missing, and Zoot is a little preoccupied. I am trying to keep him mind off of her, but I'm having no luck. The girl would do well enough not to come back. Stupid cow got herself pregnant. She spilt the beans to me the other night. I had to hold in my laughter. Who'd want a kid at her age? I'm sure she's run back to her house, she never could leave the place. I'm hoping Zoot finds Bray and persuades him to join the locos. I'm sure, if he can't, hell let me have a shot. I had better go. I think I hear Zoot coming. Ebony.'  
  
Lily put the diary down, slightly fazed by what she read. Who'd want a kid at her age? She was only two years older than Brady. Maybe my dream was right, she thought, maybe she did leave because she didn't want me. Lily stood up and walked away from her spot and made her way to her room. When she got there she took the diary and hid it behind her dresser. If her mother didn't want her, she'd just get on with her life, not bother finding out about her. Lily walked out of the room, pushing everything she'd found out about her mother to the back of her mind, and trying to get back to the way she was before the whole ordeal happened.  
  
Lily sat beside Brady in the café. They were just finishing their breakfast and were chatting. "It's going to be so boring around here now," Brady told Lily. "Why?" Lily asked, before taking a bite of food. "Because there will be no more of our adventures." Lily stared at Brady. "You hated our adventures," she said to her friend. "I know but at least it was something to do. Now all we'll have is school and...school. It's like it was before." "We'll find something to do. It's not the end of the world," Lily told her. "And you never know. We may need investigative skills yet." Brady shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Lily and Brady were sitting in Lily's room, deciding what to do. They had finished school hours ago and had been bored ever since. "I have an idea," Lily said. "There is enough room in here. Why don't you move your stuff in and we could be roommates. It would take up time for a start." "Great idea," Brady said, excitedly. "Being roommates with my best friend, will be great." "Why not get started?" Lily asked. Brady nodded, and they ran to Brady's room.  
  
Half an hour later, the two were dragging Brady's bed from her room to Lily's. They were in the hall, between Lily's and Brady's room. As Lily pulled it, turning the corner, Mouse came up behind her. The quizzical look on her face made Brady stop. Lily turned round and let out a yelp. "You scared me there," Lily told her. "What are you doing?" Mouse asked, as if she hadn't heard Lily. "We're moving Brady's things into my room, and we're going to share." "Why?" "We have nothing to do. And besides it'll be fun. It'll be like a sleep over every night of the week," Brady told her. "Ok then," Mouse said, and shook her head. "See you." She walked away, squeezing between the bed and the wall, as she headed for her own room. Lily tried to turn as did Brady, who was ow up against the wall. They tipped the bed and Brady moved further round. After a few minutes Lily stopped. "Lily," Brady said slowly. "I think I'm stuck."  
  
Brady and Lily had finished setting up the room and were sitting on their beds. That's when the news came. The news that would change their worlds forever.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Brady asked. Lily shrugged. "We could play a game. Or go for a walk," Lily suggested. Brady shook her head. "A bit boring." They thought thinking of something, when Trudy rushed in, followed by Jay. "Guess what," Trudy gushed, then continued without pausing. "We're getting married." Brady and Lily looked at each other, then Lily turned to her father. "What?"  
  
Jay sat next to Lily in the café. He was trying to explain why he was marrying Trudy, with little success rate. "Lily she makes me happy." Even thought Lily hadn't forgiven her mother for the last entry she wrote, she had to bring her up. "More than mum? You say you love her and you didn't even marry her." The statement took Jay aback, and it took him several seconds to reply. "Your mother and I...." "Had a child. Were in love. Save it. If you loved her you wouldn't be giving up on her. You don't even know that she's dead. You told me she had disappeared. That doesn't mean not alive. She could still be with the Technos and you are giving up on her." "I'm not....Ram made it clear to me that she wouldn't be alive when I got back. Ram is ruthless and is capable of that. What else would he have done?" Jay's mind began to wander back to that day.  
  
~*~  
  
Jay and Alice, walked slowly into the docks, sneaking behind the boxes and creeping along the sides. They both walked around the box, and came to a wide square of concrete. "Where are they?" Jay asked. Alice shrugged, an then felt hands grasp her from behind. "Hey," she said, and Jay turned to see seven guards grabbing Alice and pulling her roughly to the side. Jay went to pounce on the guards when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Ram, a large number of guards around him. "What are you doing here?" Jay asked. "Where's the Chosen? Where's Ved?" "Always in a rush, Jay. You never seem to just sit back and relax." "What is this about?" Jay forced. "Why have you brought me here?" He asked. "Jay don't you understand? Don't you get it? It's not always about you." "What are you talking about?" Jay asked. Ram held up a finger and looked at his watch. "In three, two, one," Ram said. "Well Jay. Time is up. If I were you, I'd get back to that little farm of yours. Let's see if you're as good as I once thought you were." "Ebony?" "That's right Jay. And time has run out," he said, clicking his fingers. Jay turned to Alice. "Go, Jay," she said, still struggling against the men. Jay turned to look at Ram one more time. "I'm gonna get you, Ram," he said, and began running. "Ooh....I'm scared," he said with a laugh. "Run Jay. You might just make it."  
  
~*~  
  
"You don't understand what it was like," Jay told her. "Running back to the farm to find her gone. She was my life and she was taken from me." "Well I guess you have a new life now," Lily said, spitefully. "With the devil." Lily stood up and ran to her room. "Lily," Jay called after her. He sat, breathing deeply, hoping his daughter would come back.  
  
Tai-San sat in her room, reading a book. Lex was out, patrolling the city, and she had nothing to do. She turned a page, and looked up when she felt eyes on her. "Come in Lily," she said with a smile. Lily walked in and sat on the end of the bed. "Can I talk to you, Tai-San?" Lily asked. Tai-San nodded. "What made you decide to marry Lex?" "I wasn't going to at first. I didn't really believe in marriage. Plus I knew I'd be hurting one of my best friends If I did." "What do you mean?" Lily asked. "Well my friend was in love with Lex, but he didn't feel the same way. When Lex and I became close, she found out and it hurt her terribly. I didn't want to hurt her even more." "What made you go through with it?" "Love," Tai-San said simply. "I love Lex so much, I knew that it was the right thing to do." "Does everyone marry for love?" Lily asked. Tai-San shook her head. "Salene was married once, to a man named Ryan." "Ryan?" Tai-San nodded. Lily took a sharp intake of breath, remembering the man from the farm. 'I don't want the Mall Rats finding out,' he had said, 'What that you're back? And you have been for five years?' It was the same Ryan. "Well there were questions when they got married. Ryan was deeply in love, Salene wasn't." "So why did she?" "I don't know." Lily nodded and stood up. "Thanks Tai-San." "You're welcome." She said, and smiled again. Lily smiled back before walking out of the room.  
  
Lily and Brady were lying in bed, talking. "I think it'll be fun having a wedding," Brady said. "We get to dress up and have lots of food, and a party." "But they are getting married. We'll be sisters. I don't want them too." "Why?" "I don't know. It'll go wrong. Good things always do. Remember when we had the party after my dad got named city leader? It was going well then the other candidates came in and started a riot." "That was only on one occasion." "Oh what about your birthday party two years ago? It was an open party and everyone came and trashed the mall." "Ok two occasions." "And you know the other tribes will be invited. It's the city leader getting married. Everyone will come and they'll be fights and the mall will be trashed again." "We'll see," Brady said. "Night." Brady slouched under the covers and turned on her side. "Something is going to go wrong," Lily said. "A fight which will cause a riot. Just wait."  
  
Trudy sat in the café with Salene and Tai-San. They were all drinking tea and having a chat. "Are you excited?" Salene asked. Trudy smiled and nodded. "And scared out of my mind. I never thought that I'd get over Bray. Then I met Jay. What's it like?" "What?" Tai-San asked. "Being married." "It's the best feeling in the world," Tai-San told her. "I mean Lex and I have had our ups and downs, but waking up next to him and wrapping my arms around him, it's wonderful. You share things, things you would never share with others. I know things about Lex that would make you laugh, cry and even make your hair curl. Lex knows the same about me." "And after all this time you still love him?" Trudy asked. "Madly. I love him more than anyone I've ever known. I know I'll spend the rest of my life with him." "I hope Jay and I have that." "You will," Salene said. "So when are you getting married?" "In two days," Trudy gushed. "What are you wearing?" Salene asked. Trudy shrugged. "Who's performing it?" Again Trudy shrugged her shoulders. "Are you having the reception here?" Trudy slowly lifted her shoulders and brought them back down. "You need to start planning," Salene told her. "Ok you go and find a dress. Tai-San and I will start the food and, when you've found the dress, look for someone to perform it." Trudy stared at them. "Go," Salene urged. Trudy stood up and walked away in a daze. The realisation that she was getting married hit her and she headed for the clothes shop.  
  
Trudy held up the two dresses. Both were white, but in slightly different styles. One was strapless with a long flowing skirt. It had tiny gold markings on it, which were almost invisible. The second dress was simpler. It had spaghetti straps and had a silky feel to it. The dress had a long skirt, but it was not flowing, and was sheik. After much deliberation, Trudy decided on the second dress. She tucked it away, behind a railing and walked out of the room. Now to find someone to perform the thing, Trudy thought.  
  
Lily lay in bed, sulking. After various attempts by Brady to get up, she was feeling a little better. At least, if they went through with the wedding, she'd have her best friend as a sister. That's the only upside, Lily thought. She couldn't believe her father was going through with it. In two days he was going to be married to someone his own daughter could barely stand. She shivered. How could he forget her mother. If what he said was true, and he really loved her, he couldn't marry someone else, no matter how long she'd been gone. Lily struggled to gain control of her emotions. She knew that if they got married then she'd lose him to her. "I wish my mum was here," she said aloud. "Well she's not," a voice from the door said. Lily looked up and saw her dad standing in the doorway. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "I can't do anything about it, either. But I can make myself a little happier by marrying Trudy." "Happier?" Lily snorted. "Why are you against this?" Jay asked her. "I don't know." "Come on, Lily, tell me." That's when she lost control. Tears began to fall gently down her cheeks. "She's going to take you away from me," Lily told him. Jay wrapped Lily in his arms. "What are you talking about? No one is going to take me away from you. I love you more than anyone else on this planet. No one will come between us." Lily put her arms around Jay's waist and squeezed. "Promise?" Lily asked, still holding on tight. "I promise." They remained silent for a moment, as Lily let the truth sink in. She knew things would be alright, now, and she was going to make things work.  
  
Lily lay in bed, wondering what to do about Trudy. Brady was asleep and the mall was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. She wondered if she should apologise to Trudy, or if she should just let her get on with the plans and do it after the wedding. No I'll do it tomorrow, Lily decided, at least then they can have a nice wedding, with no black clouds.  
  
Lily watched Trudy walk into her room, and once she was inside, Lily followed her in. Trudy had her back to Lily, and when she turned around, she jumped. "Hi Trudy," Lily said. "Lily. What a....pleasant surprise." Lily moved further into the room. "I just came....I just came to apologise," Lily said. Trudy shook her head. "It's alright. I understand." "No you don't. I was going through a tough time, with my mum, and I didn't mean to hurt you." "Let's just forget about it." "But the things I said...." "What things?" Trudy asked. "Well I...." Lily stopped, realising what Trudy meant. "Oh right." Lily made the decision then. She walked over and hugged Trudy before walking out. She didn't know what made her do it, she just knew that it was the right thing to do.  
  
Trudy hadn't been searching for someone to do the wedding, she knew exactly who she wanted to perform it. She ran along the forest floor, looking for the hidden sign. Then she saw it. She smiled, never in the same place. She followed it, until she came to a clearing. Then they came piling out. "Hi guys. Hawk do you know where Amber is?"  
  
Tai-San and Salene finished cooking the night before the wedding. The put all of the food in the store and locked the door. The didn't want people getting into it. "I can't believe Trudy is getting married tomorrow," Tai-San said, as they sat down in the café. "I know. We haven't had a wedding in so long. Not since our double wedding." Salene looked down. "Do you miss Ryan?" "Sure I do. I mean I don't think I'll ever have the feelings he had for me, but I loved him. Sometimes I think about our baby. Maybe I wouldn't have lost it if I hadn't joined the Chosen. Then Ryan would still be here." She smiled sadly.  
  
Lex put on his leather jacket and walked out to the café, where Salene and Tai-San were still sitting. He walked up behind Tai-San and put his arms around her. "I'll be back later." She nodded. "See you later." He kissed her softly. He walked away, and went to find Jay.  
  
"Jay you need to go out for a stag night," Lex pleaded. "Lex going out with you isn't a good idea," Jay told him. "Why?" Jay shook his head. "You're still mad about the last time." "You were drunk." "I had an upset stomach." "You were sick on me," Jay said, then shivered at the memory. "It won't be like that this time. I promise. We'll go out, have a few drink then come home. What do you say?" Jay shook his head again. "I know I'll regret this, but ok." "Yes," Lex said, and raised his hands in triumph. "Let's get going."  
  
Lily and Brady were lying in Lily's bed talking. "Are you excited?" Lily asked. "Yeah. I've never been to a wedding before." "It'll be fun. Plus it's only the Mall Rats and tribe leaders that are going to the reception and only the Mall Rats at the ceremony. So no fights." "No mall trashing." "And no riots," Lily finished. "It's going to be all right, isn't it?" "Yeah. For once. A Mall Rat affair is going to go right."  
  
Lex and Jay were in the casino playing pool. Lex was winning and it was his shot. He lined it up and easily potted the black. "Yes," another one for Lex. "Thank you. Thank you." Jay laughed. "You are crazy." "Hey I said I'd make tonight fun. I didn't say I'd let you win." They took their seat at the bar, and finished their drink. "Nervous?" "Yeah. The butterflies are multi-plying at an alarming rate." "Don't worry. I wasn't at all nervous when I got married. Ryan however, was like a crazy man." "We all handle it differently." "Yeah. You'll be fine. Just remember you love her." The second he said that, Ebony flashed into his mind. He frowned and shook his head, but he couldn't deny it. He still loved Ebony, even if she was gone.  
  
Trudy rushed around her room getting ready. The wedding was going to start in ten minutes and she was no where near ready. Salene and Tai-San walked into the room as Trudy fixed her hair. "Ready?" Salene asked. "Nope. I need to get my shoes," Salene produced a pair. "My flowers." Tai-San held out a bouquet. "Thanks guys," Trudy said, and hugged them both. She put her shoes on and picked up her flowers. She fixed her dress and stood up. "You look beautiful, Trudy," Amber said, as she walked in from the hall. Tai-San and Salene nodded. "Thank." Amber hugged her. "Good luck," she whispered into her ear. "You won't need it."  
  
Jay stood at the top of the stairs, Amber in front of him. The Mall Rats were below and all smiling and talking. Then they stopped. Jay turned around and saw Trudy. His breath was taken away as he stared at her, climbing the steps. As she reached him she stopped and smiled. "You look beautiful," Jay whispered. Trudy smiled a thank you, and Amber began. "Eleven years ago the worst thing that could have happened, happened. Every adult we knew and loved were gone, struck down by the virus, and we had to survive. We had to find food and shelter, and we were back to the old ways. This is the shelter we found. At first we were small, Salene, Dal, Cloe, Patsy and Paul. We then grew with Jack, Lex, Ryan and Zandra. The group came to encompass Trudy and Bray and others who followed. After eleven year we have seen nothing like the virus, and, by not repeating the adults mistakes, we never will. Some people still see the virus as devastating. I see it as one of the best things that ever happened. If it was not for the virus we would never have met. We wouldn't have become as close as we are. If is was not for the virus, this wedding wouldn't be happening, none of us would be here, but maybe some of our friends would. This wedding is a symbol of our world, not new anymore, just our life. Trudy do you take Jay to be your husband in this world, full of danger?" "I do," Trudy said, smiling at Jay. "And Jay do you take Trudy to be your wife, in these times?" "I do." Amber smiled. "Then I pronounce you...." "Why wasn't I invited?" A deep voice asked. Everyone turned around to see two figures standing, hand in hand, at the raised grills. The pair were older than the last time they saw them, and, as Salene noticed, were both wearing wedding rings. "Oh my god," Jay muttered. "Ved?" "Cloe?" They both smiled. "That's us," Ved said. "We brought a friend." He moved to the side, and let another figure in. "Ebony?"  
  
Lily stared open mouthed at her mother. She had dreamt about the day she met her mother for years and, not that it was actually happening, she didn't know what to do. She turned around to her father, who had the exact same expression on his face, as did Trudy. She looked around and everyone was talking and walking to greet them. Lily, though, couldn't move. She was frozen on the spot, in a world of her own. The spell was broken when her father walked by her, and wrapped his arms around her mother. When he let go, Lily ran, almost at full speed and threw her arms around her, and held on, as if for dear life. When she let go her mother was smiling, and gently stroking her daughters hair. "I've missed you," she said, in a voice only Lily could hear. "We thought you were dead, Cloe," Lily heard Salene saying. "How could I let her get killed?" Ved asked. "The second you guys attacked I whisked her into the hotel and into a Techno uniform. Then all we had to do was wait on a truck." Salene gave Cloe a large hug. "Come up to the café, where we can talk." Salene, Ved, Cloe and Mouse left and headed to the café. Amber, Trudy, Tai-San, Lex, Brady, Lily, Jay and Ebony were left. "Well I always said nothing could keep you down," Lex said, with a smirk. "You were always a smart boy, Lex," Ebony told him. "I think we should leave them to it," Tai-San told Lex. "Welcome back." They both went off, heading in the direction of the others. Trudy stood, at the steps in her white dress. Before anyone had a chance to say anything to her, she ran to her room, closely followed by Brady. "Well, Ebony, first day back and you've already ruined something," Amber said, sitting on the steps. "Want me to ruin something else Amber?" Ebony asked. "You maybe." Amber stood up and smiled. "You're nothing but trouble, Ebony. Bringing pain wherever you go." "Oh you don't know the half of it. But I'm sure you'll find out. Met Bray yet?" Amber narrowed her eyes. "I'd better get back," she told Jay. "Tell Trudy to come and find me when your wedding is back on." With that Amber left, and the three remaining watched her go. "What do you mean, met Bray yet?" Jay asked. "I was the one who let him go. You didn't think the Technos would stop after they left the city did you?" Jay shook his head. "Well the just went to another city. I told Ved to find Bray and let him go. He did." "I...I thought you were dead," Jay blurted out. Ebony smiled softly. "Let's talk about that later," Ebony said. "Right now, I want to spend some time with my daughter." Ebony took Lily's hand and walked off. Jay was left, standing by himself, wishing they would come back.  
  
Lily and Ebony walked into Lily's room and sat down on the bed. Ebony looked around and turned to her daughter, smiling. "Why were you way for so long?" Lily asked straight away. "The Technos. They kept me prisoner and...." Ebony trailed off. She didn't want her daughter to know that she had been tortured. She didn't want her daughter to see the scars that were buried deep into her skin and her soul. Her skin was healing, well in fact, but not her soul. In a few days, the scars would be barely noticeable, but the soul was forever, and so her scars would be. "And what?" "And they just broke up for good. This is me just getting out and being free again." Lily turned to her dresser and pulled out her mothers diary. She handed it to her. "I think this is yours." Ebony looked at it and opened ht book. She read a few pages and laughed. "I can't believe I was like that," she said with a smile. "But hey, my sisters were horrible. I guess you're lucky." "Well if dad and Trudy had gotten married Brady would have been my sister." Ebony's eyes glazed over, unnoticed to Lily. "Never want sisters," Ebony told her. "Never."  
  
Ebony walked into the café. It was late, but she couldn't sleep. She opened the food cupboard and took out a bottle of water, before sitting down at the table. She took a long drink before sitting it down. She looked down the stairs as Ved walked up. He sat down across from her. "Hey," she greeted. "Hey. You ok?" He asked. "I guess. Seeing Jay with Trudy was a bit of a shock, though. How about you?" "Getting the cold shoulder from Lex, but what's new? Cloe seems happy, though. I think she missed Salene when we were away." Ved sighed. "I didn't want to bring it up now, but we've fixed a date." "Already?" "Yeah. Cloe and I had a talk and we decided on two weeks. So you have that time to do your thing." Ebony nodded. "You've been a great friend, Ved. I remember when we first met. You were acting all tough." "I know." "But thanks for getting me out and bringing me here." She stopped talking and thought. "Two weeks. It's not bad. I think I can do it. Two weeks."  
  
Ebony walked into her room after her conversation with Ved. The dim light sent shadows over the whole room, and cast and eerie glow over Ebony. She took her jacket off of the bed and opened the pocket. Taking a tube out of the pocket, she read the label for what seemed like the millionth time, and threw the jacket onto the floor. She slowly began to pull her trousers down, trying to avoid the material catching on her skin. She sat on the bed and took the cap off of the tube. She squeezed some of the white cream onto her finger and looked at her right leg. The deep scratch was healing, but Ebony knew it might leave a lasting scar. She massaged the cream onto her skin and watched as it disappeared. She stopped and stared at it, but looked up when she heard a voice. "Hi, Ebony," Jay said, as he walked in the door. "Jay." Ebony scurried to cover herself, but not before Jay noticed the scratch. "What happened?" "Nothing," Ebony said, pulling the covers around herself. "I just fell." "I know you're lying," Jay told her. "I know you." Ebony smiled. "Yeah. You do." She looked down as Jay sat beside her. "So?" "Ram," she said simply. "Let's just say that I was the first to test Ram's new all over VR body suit." "VR body suit?" Jay enquired. "It was his latest invention," Ebony told him, rolling her eyes. "Any scars, bumps, bruises or broken bones you get in VR, you get on your body." "He really did that to you?" Jay asked. Ebony nodded. "Did they let you out at all?" "Sure," Ebony said, nodding. "They let me wander around with the other prisoners for an hour a day. Luxury. I think Ram still had a soft spot for me." "And you?" Jay asked. "I can't believe you just asked that," Ebony said, pain on her face. "I'm not the one who was about to marry someone else." "You were gone for seven years." "Out of sight out of mind?" Ebony asked. "I'm not the one who slept with someone else when we were together," Jay said, standing up. "I bet those scars aren't actually from VR." Ebony stood up, drew her hand back, and slapped Jay across the face, leaving a bright red mark. "I can't believe you just said that," Ebony said, tears coming to her eyes. "You know what happened." "I'm sorry," Jay started, and placed an arm on her shoulder. He couldn't believe what he had said. He didn't even mean to say it, it just came out. She shrugged it off quickly. "Get out," Ebony spat, blinking to hold her tears from falling. She didn't want him to see her cry. "Ebony..." "Get out!" She screamed. "Out." She pointed to the door. Jay gave her one last look, before turning around and walking out of the door. The second his back had disappeared, Ebony collapsed into a heap on the floor, just as the tears began to fall. She was still sobbing as Ved walked past her door. He retreated and looked in. "Ebony?" He asked, and walked into the room. He sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," she told him. "I just...I just touched that bruise on my knee. It's a little more tender than I thought." Ved put his arm around her. "What's really wrong?" He asked. "Jay." "What's the idiot done now?" Ved asked, and Ebony began to explain.  
  
Jay stood up and picked up his plate, from the table in the café. He turned around and headed for the kitchen. Ved came up behind him and spun him around. The plate flew from his hand and landed on the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ved asked, angrily. "What?" "Talking to Ebony like that," Ved blazed. "I didn't mean it," Jay told him. "You know what happened when they got married and you have no idea what happened to her in that prison. You had no right to say anything like you did to her." "Look, I said I was sorry." "Sorry is nowhere near good enough," Ved raged. "Never go near her again." "What?" Jay asked. "You heard." "I'll see Ebony whenever I like," Jay informed him. "It's a free country." "You're forgetting. That was the old way and this is the new." "What is the 'new way', Ved?" Jay asked, and turned around. Ved spun him again. "This," he said, as he raised his fist and brought it crashing down on Jay's jaw. Jay's hands immediately went for his face, allowing Ved to raise his knee into Jay's stomach. Jay doubled over and Ved clasped his hands together then brought them down on Jay's back. Jay collapsed onto the floor, still clutching his stomach. "Like I said, brother, stay away from Ebony." Ved walked away. As Ved disappeared down the steps, Lily ran to her father. She knelt down beside him. "What are you doing up," he asked, his voice racked with pain, as he struggled with the table to help himself up. "Why have you to stay away from mum?"  
  
Lily lay in bed, Brady in hers, unable to believe what had happened. Why had Ved hurt her dad? Why had said that Dad couldn't see mum? The thoughts ran through Lily's head a mile a minute. She didn't understand. She turned her lamp on and stared at Brady. Her mother had hurt Trudy, her best friends mum, and she didn't know how to act around her. When Lily went to bed, Brady was sleeping, and she had the feeling that when she woke up, Brady would be gone. She sighed. Why was she losing her best friend? She sighed. Everything was happening at once. How was she supposed to get to know her mum when everything was happening at once? She pulled the covers up to her chin. She was going to get to know her mum no matter what. Through rain, shine or her father.  
  
Cloe walked into Ebony's room. She was sitting at a dresser and writing in her old diary. "Hi," Cloe said, casing Ebony to look round sharply. "Sorry." Ebony closed her diary. "It's fine." "Ved told me what happened. Jay's an idiot," Cloe said, sitting on the bed. "He shouldn't have said that." "It's ok," Ebony said, staring at the mirror. "At least I know how he really feels. I won't bother with him. Just my daughter." "How are things with you guys?" "Great," Ebony said with a smile. "Remember I told you it was her birthday? I really wanted to be back by then, but alas, time is a cruel mistress." "Alas?" Cloe asked, laughing. Ebony joined her. "I get the point. It must be the mall. Jack must be invading my head," Ebony told her, still giggling a little. "Yeah. I'm glad he's happy where he is," Cloe told Ebony. "I wonder why he didn't want to come back to the mall." "Ellie. The memories would have been too much for him." Cloe nodded. "Ved's coming by later. He says he wants to bring forward the date. Talk him out of it," Cloe said, and stood up. "I'll try," Ebony told her. "Bye." Cloe waved and walked out of the room. Ebony sighed. They couldn't bring the date forward. No way. She opened her diary and resumed writing.  
  
Ebony was still scribbling away when Ved walked in. He was sporting a large smile as he sat down on the bed, the same spot Cloe had occupied an hour before. Ebony turned to him. "Cloe says you want to move the date forward...." Ebony started, but was promptly cut off. "Not anymore," Ved said, still grinning. "Why?" Ebony asked. "And why are you in such a good mood?" "I just taught someone a lesson they sorely needed." "Ved you didn't," Ebony said. "Tell me you didn't." "I thought you wanted me to," Ved said, his smile fading, and a puppy dog expression on his face. "Ved," Ebony said with a sigh. "We have two weeks. Jay will never allow it to happen now." "Ebony I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I just didn't want him saying things like that about you." Ebony shook her head. "It's ok. But make up with him. He's your brother." Now it was Ved's turn to shake his head. "He's such a jerk. I am never going near him again." "For me," Ebony said, putting on her own puppy dog face. Ved looked at her then relented. "Ok. On one condition." "Name it." "Come clean to him." Ebony shook her head. "He won't care. He'll want to stay with it." "On the last day then. At least give him a chance," Ved appealed. Ebony thought it over. "Ok. On the last day. Not a minute before." Ved nodded. "As long as you tell him. It'll be for the best." Ebony nodded. Maybe she should tell him.  
  
Lily sat on her bed watching the light create patterns on the bed and walls. As she had expected Brady had been gone when she woke up, and she wouldn't make eye contact at breakfast. She had been without Brady for two days, and already she was missing her friend. She touched her bedspread and created a new pattern, which began to climb the wall. "Having fun?" Her mother asked, as she sauntered into the room. Lily turned to her and smiled. "Anything is better than nothing. Since Brady stopped talking to me I have nothing to do. Even in school she sits by herself, or talks to Mouse." "Why has she stopped talking to you?" Ebony asked, sitting on the bed and splashing the light in every direction. "I think it's because you came back." Ebony raised her eyebrows. "Why?" "Well you came back during the wedding and Trudy never got married. I think she must be hurting and has warned Brady away from me." Ebony shrugged and stood up. "I guess I'll bite the bullet and have a word with Trudy," she told her daughter and walked out of the door.  
  
Ebony watched from the door as Trudy walked over to a chair and sat down, in her darkened room. Ebony breathed deeply and knocked. Trudy turned to face her. "What do you want?" She asked, spitefully. "To talk." Ebony walked in. "About what? How you ruined the best day of my life? How you are stealing my boyfriend?" "How am I stealing Jay?" Ebony asked. "Oh please," Trudy said with a smirk. "Like you don't know he still loves you." "Believe me, he doesn't." "Why do you always do this?" Trudy asked her. "Do what?" "Ruin everything. The first thing you did when I met you was ruin my life. Bray loved me and I loved him. Then you walk on the scene and steal him away from me. Then Martin. The father of my child, would rather be with you than the mother of his baby. I know Martin had strong feelings for me, but then you came along, with your claws showing, and dug them right into his back. Then Jay. For the first time you were out of the picture, and I thought that I had a chance. One last chance. Now you've taken that from me, too. Why? Is it you mission in life? To ruin mine?" "First of all I loved Bray." Trudy sneered. "You? Love? Ebony don't use big words you don't understand." "I loved Bray. I wanted to be with him. I wasn't the one who took Bray from you. Amber was. I was with Bray for a few weeks. You had him your whole life. You were the reason he wouldn't be....intimate with me. Then Amber walks on the scene and none of us are happy." "Amber did nothing..." "But take the man you loved away from you," Ebony said, then paused. "And as for Martin. Martin was just a way to stay safe in this world. If it weren't for Martin, I might not be alive." "And the world would be a better place." "You think so? Well let's just see if your right," Ebony stopped, and appeared to think it over. "If it wasn't for me you would be in a prison camp right now. You and ever other person in this city. I banished Amber and Bray and you left for the country. Did the Technos get you? No. If you were here, do you think they'd have been lenient? Just because you are a Mall Rat? No. If it wasn't for me you probably wouldn't have seen your daughter grow up. Like me." "Well if you weren't as stupid and didn't run from Ram...." Trudy started, but was abruptly cut off by Ebony. "Run from Ram? You have no idea." "What was it, Ebony? Too much power? Was it starting to go to your head? Were you starting to get a bit dizzy from the public demand? Oh or was it that you were scared that the Tribes would overthrow the Technos and that you'd be tried as a collaborator?" "You really want to know?" "Oh I want to know what made the great and powerful Ebony run crying to a farm in the country. A move that cost her, her daughter." Ebony shook her head. "Ram...Ram....forget it," Ebony said, and turned and walked out. "Forget it," Trudy said when she was gone. "I'll never forget what you did to me."  
  
Lily had been getting to know her mother, and vice versa, for a week, and Lily still felt that she knew nothing about her. She knew that her favourite colour was red, her favourite place was America and that she adored chocolate. Ebony knew the same about her, but none of that seemed to matter. They wanted to know more about each other, they wanted more information, mother daughter information. Lily didn't have much of that to say. What was she supposed to? That she had kissed Bray Jr or that she thought Lex was gorgeous? She had no idea. She didn't want to say something, and then have her mother laugh at her. That would hurt. She wanted to share things with her mother, but her unusually shy nature was showing through. Ebony felt similar. She knew her daughter was to young to understand what Ram did to her, but she wanted to tell her. But she thought Lily might think less of her. She didn't want to say something that might hurt their relationship.  
  
Trudy had a plan. A master plan she had concocted to get Ebony back. She knew Ebony still had feelings for Jay, it was clear to her, and everyone else apart from Jay. She wanted to teach Ebony a lesson, a lesson on how to tear people up and keep them down. She only ha done chance and it had to be convincing. She sat down at her desk. "It's your turn, Ebony," Trudy said, out loud.  
  
Ebony walked into her room after an outing with Lily. They had gone to the market to get food, but Ebony still felt that the trivial exercise brought them closer. She reached her bed and sat down. That's when she saw it. The small piece of white paper. The small piece that held her heart in a bundle. The bundle which would soon be thrown to the floor.  
  
Trudy led Jay to her room. They both sat on the bed and Trudy looked sad. "Look, Jay, I've missed you. Since Ebony came we haven't spent any time together. I just want you to know I love you. No matter what." Trudy looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jay pulled her in and held her close. Before he knew what was happening they were kissing, with Trudy lying on the bed and himself on top. Visions of Java floated into his mind, a memory of their almost night. Trudy angled around and managed to get Jay's t-shirt off, before he had a chance to say no. The top landed without a sound onto the ground. They stopped when they heard a noise. They both turned to the doorway and saw Ebony, silent tears rolling down her cheek. The white piece of paper dropped to the floor. 'Ebony I'm sorry,' it read. 'Please come to my room to talk this out. Trudy'. Ebony stared for a few moments longer before dashing away. Jay leapt up and grabbed his shirt. "Ebony," he called after her. He ran to the door before turning back to Trudy. Trudy looked up with a puppy dog expression and shrugged. Jay sighed and went out into the hall. "Ebony," he called again, even though she was long gone. When he had disappeared into the darkness of the mall Trudy walked over and picked the paper up. She smiled. "Your life is over. Just like mine," she said, as she tore the paper into small pieces and threw it into her waste paper basket.  
  
Ebony wedged herself into the boiler room and found a seat under some of the damp pipes. The space was large enough for her to sit up to her full height, but she scrunched over her knees, which were pulled tightly to her chest. Tears were still forming in her eyes, still running down her cheeks. How could he do that? She asked. She wasn't sure how strong her feelings for Jay were until that moment. She heard footsteps. "Ebony," a voice called. She looked at the barricaded door and sighed. At least he can't get in, a voice said in her head. The tiny hole she had squeezed through was far to small for Jay's tall frame. "Come on Ebony," Jay's voice wavered and pleaded. "I think we need to talk." "Go talk to yourself," Ebony said, in a voice only she could hear. She saw Jay's feet through the hole she climbed through and held her breath. She could see his black boots turning in a small circle. "Ebony," Jay said, making one last plead, before sighing and walking off. Ebony looked around her. Why didn't I come done here sooner, Ebony asked herself, damp and dark seems to be my area.  
  
Lily sat in her room, alone. Brady still wouldn't talk to her, and every time Lily tried to make the first move, Brady walked away, without looking at her. She was hoping her mother would stop by, but she hadn't. She had even gone looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Lily stood up and walked over to her table. She grabbed a book she was reading and made her way out of the room. A short journey later she climbed the steps that led to the roof. She stared out into the blue sky, before hopping the last few steps, and bouncing onto the tarmac. She found her spot, a niche in the concrete, and sat down. The small wind circled her face, framing it, and brought with it the sweet scent of the city, which Lily thought was a mix of bread and roses. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She was in paradise. She opened her book and read the first word.  
  
Jay paced his room. He had no idea what just happened to him. First he was kissing Trudy then Ebony was running away and he was running after her. He knew that he had blown it with her. He sat on his bed, his face in his hands. What am I going to do, he asked himself. He sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He had feelings for Trudy, but his heart still tugged towards Ebony. "No," he said out loud. "It's in the past. I love Trudy." He felt his head and heart disagree and he couldn't stop the swirls of emotion that were creeping up on him. "Trudy is the only one."  
  
Lily sat in bed when Brady walked in. It was an unusual occurrence, as Brady was always first one to bed and first one up. Lily smiled at her as she hopped into bed. Brady looked at her ten turned away. "Brady why are you mad at me?" Lily asked. "Your mother broke up the most important day in my mums life," Brady said, not looking up from under the covers. "Yeah, my mum. Not me." Brady sighed. "You don't get it. You are related to her. She is so cold hearted that she came in and...did what she did. My mum told me all about her. She is an evil woman." "You're talking about my mother," Lily said, her defences raising. "That's not my problem," Brady said. Lily sighed. "Brady I don't want us to fight anymore," Lily told her. "We'll stop fighting when both of you leave the mall," Brady said, coldly. Lily sighed and stared at her best friend. She still loved her, but getting he back was going to be hard. Don't worry, she thought to herself, I love a challenge.  
  
Ebony, Cloe and Ved sat around a table in the café, talking about Jay and Lily. "I want to tell her now," Ebony said, as she looked between Cloe and Ved. "I don't want to wait another week." "No, Ebony," Ved said. "Get to know her a little more. Then she can make the decision." Ebony nodded. "I guess you're right." "And Jay?" Cloe asked. "Jay?" Ebony said with a laugh. "I'm not telling him now." "Ebony," Ved said, a touch in his voice. "He deserves to know at least one thing. Ram didn't mean it, but he deserves to know." "Didn't mean it?" Ebony asked. "Ram may not have known about it, but he'd have killed me in that game. If he had known about it he'd have done the exact same thing, and you know it." "I don't think he'd have gone that far." Ebony laughed. "Not go that far? If he only knew. Java would have made sure I got much worse. You both know that. The suit would have been turned up ten fold." "You're blowing this out of proportion, Ebony," Cloe told her. "Blowing it out of proportion? How dare you? How would you like to loose your unborn child?" Ebony asked, before standing up and running off, in the direction of her room.  
  
Jay sat with the Tribe leaders. Their weekly meetings had been going smoothly, until this one. "Why are you harbouring those two?" Kia asked. "They almost destroyed our city. "Are you forgetting that I was Techno general?" Jay asked, calmly. "But you are one of us," Sunshine told him. "You weren't one of them for long." "I was with them for two years," Jay told them, causing a silence to come over the room. "Look we want them out," Feather said. "They are my guests. They'll be out when they want to be. Until then, keep to your own business."  
  
The memories came flooding back to Ebony. The memory of her last night with Jay.  
  
~At the Farm~  
  
"We're going to celebrate the baby, aren't we?" Jay asked. Ebony turned to him. "You already want another one?" "As many ask we can," Jay said, as he kissed her. The next few minutes were a blur, first they were kissing, then half of their clothes were on the floor. The next thing Ebony knew, they were on their way to make another miracle.  
  
~  
  
Ebony shook her head to get the memory away. Then her prisoner days came back. The day she lost their second child. The one she had fought so hard to forget.  
  
~At the lab~  
  
"Well Ebony," Ram said, with a smile. "You have a chance to try my new suit. My new VR suit, that is." Ebony stared at him through the bars, her eyes cold and hard. "Any physical pain you feel in VR won't just be sore, it'll leave the marks, it'll hurt in the places you hurt." Ebony's eyes widened. "No. No, please," Ebony begged. "Maybe you should have thought about this before leaving me." Ebony stood up in her cage. "Please," Ebony said begging. Ram laughed and clicked his fingers. Two guards walked in, a black suit in their hands. "Dress her. Treat her like a hostile prisoner," Ram said with a smirk, before walking out.  
  
~  
  
Ebony cringed at the memory. She remembered that all she thought about during her years as a Techno prisoner was Jay. But he's with Trudy now, Ebony reminded herself. She hugged herself, as she walked along, wishing the nightmare was over.  
  
Lily and Ebony sat in Lily's room, several days later. Ebony only had two days to go, and she wanted to ask her daughter now, no matter what Ved and Cloe said. She stared at her little girl, as her eyes laughed, while she told a story. Ebony smiled along with her, not really listening, only looking, trying to clear everything in her mind. "It was horrible, but Brady and I had fun," Lily said, finishing the story. Ebony smiled. "Yeah, sounds like it," she lied. I'm going to do it, she said to herself. "Lily..." "Yes, mum?" "Do you....do you....do you want something to eat?" Ebony asked, and sighed inside. She couldn't do it. Not yet. Fear of rejection was a big thing in her mind and she couldn't handle it, not after Jay. Lily smiled. "Sure. But only a little. I'm not that hungry." Ebony nodded and stood up and walked out of the room. She stopped when she as out of sight and leaned against the wall. If it's this hard asking Lily, how hard is it going to be to tell Jay, she asked herself.  
  
Ebony sat in her room, by herself as she thought about her future. She wanted to get her daughter to be with her and she'd be happier. With Cloe and Ved she knew where she stood, but she was still on slightly shaky terms with Lily. She knew she could trust her, but could she expect her to choose? Ebony sighed. This is going to be hard, she thought, can Jay take both pieces of news in one day?  
  
Jay sat in his room, reading a book. From what Java and Siva had told him, Zoot burned all of the books he could find, and Jay was glad this one survived. He was an avid reader, although most people he came in contact with thought he'd rather have his head in a VR helmet, well the ones who remembered VR. The book was written by Stephen King and Jay remembered reading his books, and watching the films, before the virus. Now that things had settled down, he was free to read again, and enjoyed it, most of the time. He had begun to read the book before Ebony's arrival and he was enjoying reading it. When Ebony came back, though, be began to see Ebony's circumstances mapped out. Well it is the Green Mile, Jay thought to himself. He dropped the book next to the bed and yawned. He looked at his watch and sighed. Dinner time.  
  
Ebony, Ved, Cloe and Lily sat at a table in the café. They were talking and trying to eat at the same time. The other Mall Rats were doing the same, all talking at once, and everyone could hear snippets of everyone elses conversations. "Maybe if we tried it again....." Ebony heard Lex say. "I think I'll go and see him again...." Mouse pipped up. "It's too hot...." Rhoda told Tai-San. "It's like a bee hive," Ved commented. "Mindless drones...." Cloe kicked him under the table. "Ouch." Ved cried, his hand going immediately to his knee. "Be nice," Cloe warned, a stern look in her eyes. Ved held his hands up in a 'you win' salute. Cloe smiled and nodded. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" Ebony asked Lily. Lily shrugged. "Nothing." Ebony smiled. "Good. Maybe I'll come and see you." Ved nodded. "That should be good."  
  
Jay sat next to Trudy, but was staring across the tables at Ebony, Lily, Cloe and Ved. He watched as Lily got up to leave and the three leaned in, talking intently. He couldn't hear what they were saying, he could only hear Trudy's voice in his ear. "....so I thought we'd go into the market and get some more food. What do you think?" She asked Jay. "Sure," he said, his eyes still boring into Ebony. "Good." Trudy put the last of her food into her mouth and walked into the kitchen. Jay's eyes narrowed as he stared at the group, trying to read their lips, pick up their conversation. Maybe they're talking about me, Jay thought. Nah, why would they?  
  
Ved, Cloe and Ebony sat in the café, longer after everyone left. "Two days to go," Cloe said. "Excited?" "Not really," Ebony said. "It's just like last time." "Yeah but this time it'll be a new place," Ved told her. "I guess," Ebony muttered. "But can't we just...." "No Ebony," Ved told her, anticipating the question. "We decided this long ago, whether Lily came or not." "I know. But if she chooses Jay...." "She won't," Cloe said, grasping Ebony's hand. "She's been with Jay her whole life. She needs a mother." "She needs a father." Ebony breathed deeply. "We have to go, Ebony," Ved told her. "The others are waiting." "The others? Mega and Siva?" "Look they are waiting for us. I'm not staying here. I can't even believe you're thinking of it. The way Jay treated you. You're not welcome here. None of us are," Ved rushed out, pausing as he said the last sentence. "I can't stay here any longer," Cloe told them. "We've been here for almost three weeks. In that time I've seen VJ twice. When I left him and when I told them the plan." "Oh a whole three weeks? Try eight years," Ebony said, still gripping Cloe's hand. "Yeah but you may get her back." Ebony sighed. She knew they were right, but it was in her nature not to give up. "Ok. We leave in two days."  
  
Lily sat in her room, watching Brady sleep. At dinner there was tension in the air, and she had a feeling that only she could feel it. It seemed to emanate from her own table, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Lily yawned as she shrunk down in her bed. She ut her hands together, under her pillow, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Lily woke up to the sounds of pots and pans being nagged around. She grabbed her head. "Why can't they make a meal quietly?" She asked, shouting quietly, hoping they'd hear it. She sat up in bed and noticed that, as always, Brady's bed was unoccupied. She sighed as Jay walked in the door. "Breakfast is up. Get a move on," he said with a smile. She smiled back. "Coming." Jay nodded and walked out. Lily looked at the door again then fell onto the bed. "When I've had more sleep."  
  
Ebony stood at her daughters door, and watched as she wrote, in what Ebony thought was a diary. She smiled as Lily scribbled furiously, trying to get her thoughts down on paper. Ebony slowly walked in and sat on Lily's bed. "Lily. We have to talk," Ebony told her. Lily turned to face her, a smile on her face.  
  
Jay walked passed Lily's room, then retreated. He looked in and saw Ebony smiling and leaning over to hug Lily. He noticed his daughter had an ambivalent look on her face, a mixture of sad and happy. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on. He began to walk away when he heard Ebony speak. "How are we going to tell your father?" She asked.  
  
Lily began to write in her diary. She couldn't believe she had said yes to her mother. She wanted to be with her, but wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her father. She was just beginning to get to know her mother, and didn't want to loose her, but she didn't want to abandon the man she had spent her life with. She had said yes to her mum, but was she right? She wanted to be with her mum, but leave the safety of the mall for an uncertain future? Leave her friends and the people she grew up with, for an uncle and aunt she barely knew. She was confused but she knew she had to make the right decision. She sighed. She didn't want to go back on her word, after seeing how happy it made her mum, but she didn't want to tell her dad. She scratched her head. Why is life so difficult, she asked herself.  
  
Ebony was walked into Ved and Cloe's room on a high. She felt like she were floating. Ved and Cloe smiled as she sat on their bed. "She said yes," Ebony said, happily. "Great," Cloe said enthusiastically. Then her face fell. "What about Jay?" Ebony's happy smile slowly fell. "Lily's going to tell him tonight, since we leave tomorrow." Ved shook his head. "My brother isn't going to be happy." "Is he ever anymore?"  
  
Ebony walked into Lily's room, to find her by herself. She smiled and walked over to her. Lily looked up. "I don't think I can do it," Lily told her. "You...you're not coming?" Lily shook her head. "Not that. I don't think I can tell dad," she said. "Well try and if you can't, I'll do it. I have a few things to tell him anyway." Lily nodded. "Ok, but it's going to be hard." Ebony nodded. "It always is."  
  
Jay finished tucking Lily in, a chore he hadn't done in months. "Thanks dad," Lily said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jay stood up to leave, but for some reason felt drawn back to the bed. He sat down again and stared at Lily. "Dad..." "Yes, honey?" Jay asked. Honey? He asked himself. When have I ever called her honey? "I wanted to say......" Lily couldn't find the words. "I love you." Lily sighed, inwardly. "I love you to." Jay gave her a soft kiss of the forehead before walking out. Lily lay still, until she was sure her father was gone and sat up. She walked over to Brady's bed and shook her awake. "I have something to tell you," Lily told her, as Brady sat up. "This had better be good," Brady said, as she brushed her hair off of her face. "I just thought I'd tell you that tomorrow...I'm leaving." "You're leaving?" Brady asked, surprise on her face. "Where are you going?" Lily shrugged. "I don't know. My mum asked me to go with her, my Uncle Ved and Aunt Cloe and I said yes." "But you can't leave," Brady told her. "Why? I've got nothing to stay here for." Brady's eyes darted around the room. "Bray. What about Bray?" She asked. "Bray? I'll not be seeing him again. He was fun to hang around with, but you heard him. He's a Gaian. He won't be back here anytime soon." "Your dad," Brady said, in an almost pleading voice. "My dad? Oh he doesn't need me anymore. He has Trudy and a new daughter," she said, in a cold voice. "I'm not trying to steal your dad," Brady told her. Lily sighed. "I know. But he spends all of his time with you guys now. Tonight was the longest conversation we've had in a long time and all he said was 'I love you too'. Great parenting." "He's just got a lot to deal with. Your mum and all that." Lily nodded. "I just thought that I'd let you know anyway," Lily told her. "Don't go," Brady said, holding Lily's arm. "I thought we weren't friends anymore." "Lily we've always been friends. I was just angry. I'm sorry." "Me too," Lily said. "Let's never fight again." Brady sighed. "We never will. You're leaving." "I'll be back," Lily told her. "Then we can have one of our adventures." Brady smiled. "Promise?" "Promise." Brady pulled Lily in and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you," She said, tears springing to her eyes. Lily looked at her, and wiped the still forming tears away. "Save them for tomorrow," she said, and Brady laughed. "I'll miss you too." Without thinking Lily pulled back Brady's covers and slid in. "One last sleep over," she said to her friend, as they held hands under the covers. "One last time."  
  
Ebony opened her bag and started to pile in her clothes. Then she stopped. The light glinted off of something in her bag, but Ebony couldn't see what it was. She prised it out and saw a picture. A picture she had with her the day Java captured her. A picture of herself, Jay and Lily, a day after Lily was born. A silent tear escaped and slid down her cheek. She looked at the picture for another moment, then placed it back into it's hiding spot. She began to haphazardly place the rest of the clothes into the beg, along with make-up, water and some food. She pulled the straps down and fastened them, and placed the bag onto the floor. A word kept going through her mind. Jay, Jay, Jay. She stood up and sighed. Time to bite the bullet, she thought as she walked out of the door.  
  
Ebony found Jay in his room, lying, day-dreaming on the bed. She coughed, and Jay shot up, like a bullet leaving a gun. Jay smiled, but Ebony remained grim faced. "We have to talk," she told him, curtly.  
  
Brady and Lily woke up almost simultaneously. Both girls smiled, but Lily could see resistance in Brady's eyes. She knew it was because she didn't want her best friend to leave, but Lily wanted to. After all the thinking she did, she knew that it was the right choice. She had to find out more about her mother, and couldn't so that if she left. "How are you feeling?" Lily asked. "Fine," Brady lied. She was hurting. Lily was her best friend, almost family. They had grown up together, played together, had fun together. She didn't really understand why Lily was leaving. She's going nowhere and leaving everything, Brady thought. "What about you?" Brady asked. "A little nervous," Lily admitted. "I can't help thinking that if I leave, I might not like what I find, and then I can't come back." "Then don't go," Brady said softly. Lily smiled. "I won't be gone forever. I'd write, but how would I get it to you?" Brady laughed. "Didn't Salene say that they used to have a postal service. Reinvent that." It was Lily's turn to laugh. "I'll do that. I have to pack. Want to help?" Brady nodded, and they slowly got out of bed.  
  
"Remember just after Lily was born we...uh...did what we used to do," Ebony said, trying to say it politely. Jay nodded. "Well when I was captured by the Technos I found out...that we had another bundle of joy on the way." Jay stared at her, shocked. "You mean we have another child?" He asked. Ebony shook her head. "I lost the baby, Jay." Jay looked down. "I'm sorry." Ebony nodded. "Me too. Ram's the reason I lost the baby. Remember I was telling you about the body suit. We'll I was not the only guineapig," she told him, looking at her stomach. "He knew and...." "He didn't know." "Why didn't you tell him?" "You think he was going to believe anything I said, after what happened?" Jay shook his head. "Ved and Cloe said I should tell you, so here I am." "You weren't even going to tell me?" Jay asked. "Would you have cared?" "Of course I would. It was my child too."  
  
Jay ambled into Trudy's room and slowly sat on her bed. He turned to her. "Ebony is pregnant." "What?" "I mean she was pregnant. When the Technos got her. She lost the baby. She lost my baby." Trudy struggled to take in the information. "Jay are you sure?" "Of course." "No I mean are you sure she's telling the truth?" Jay opened his mouth, then stopped. "I mean she's not exactly been known for her honesty." "No she wouldn't..." "Wouldn't she? She wants something, and this will be her guarantee. Wait and see," Trudy said, as the realisation sunk in.  
  
Ebony and Lily walked, side by side, into Jay's room. They decided they'd tell him together. Ebony sighed inwardly. She wasn't sure Jay could take both pieces of news. Lily walked in, but Ebony held back. "Lily I can't. You tell your father," she said. Lily nodded. She had to get it over with, otherwise she wouldn't be going anywhere. Lily walked in and sat down, next to her father. "Dad," she said slowly. "I'm leaving the mall. I'm going with mum, Uncle Ved and Aunt Cloe." She rushed it all out in one breath and watched his reaction. "What?" "I'm sorry. I want to leave. I want to get to know mum. But she's leaving." Jay stared at his daughter, his mouth open. "But..." "Look dad," she said, taking control. "You can be pretend to be happy and come and say goodbye to me or be sad and just stay in your room. What's it going to be."  
  
Ebony was sitting outside the entrance to the boiler room. She was sitting in her favourite place one last time. It was dark, and she was happy. She was with her two best friends, and her daughter was leaving to go with her to....somewhere. They'd meet up with Siva and Mega and be on their way. She smiled. She looked around and a figure came out of the darkness. She stood up. "What are you doing here, Jay?" She asked, as his face came into view. "What are you doing asking my daughter to leave?" "Look I want her with me," Ebony took a deep breath. "And you." "What?" "I want you to come with us. I still love you, Jay." She held her breath waiting for a reply. "It's too late," he told her. "I'm with Trudy." He began to slowly back away. "Take care of Lily." Ebony slowly sank to her knees. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained," she said, wiping the tears away.  
  
Word had gotten round that the four were leaving, and a farewell party had gathered on the stairs. Cloe was in the middle of hugging Salene, when Jay came down the steps. When he got to the bottom, Lily ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, daddy," she said. "I love you too." "I'll miss you." She could feel her father nodding. "Take care of yourself, and you mum. She'll need it." They broke off and Brady came over. They hugged as Ved shook Jay's hand. "See you down the line," Ved told him. Everyone broke apart and the four stood in a line. "Bye," they said, and were met with a chorus of byes, and good lucks. They turned and walked out of the mall, not looking back. The Mall Rats started to disburse and Jay grabbed Trudy's hand. "I'm going to miss her."  
  
Two days later, Jay lay in his bed, thinking things over. He rubbed his head, and the feeling sent a jolt through him. He sat up and grabbed a bag under his bed. He ran out of the room and into Trudy's. She was sitting on the bed, reading. "I've got to go. I love Ebony. I love Ebony." He gave her a hug and then ran out of the room, not letting her say anything. "Jay?" She called after him, but he was gone. Running out of the mall, on the trail of his daughter, and the woman he loved. 


End file.
